


Sangreal

by MrProphet



Series: Rex Quondam, Rexque Futurus [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Sangreal

_Logres (P2C-441)_  
Carndeinol  
1999

"Murderer!" Teal'c waded across the trembling ground and swung the butt of his staff weapon into Cathbad's sternum. The Logrian warrior clutched at his chest, gasping and wheezing. As the earthquake subsided, the Jaffa leaned down and grabbed Cathbad's kirtle, lifting him up and hurling him to the ground again.

"Fools," Cathbad spat, blood bubbling on his lips. "You have lost!"

"You will not live to enjoy your victory," Teal'c promised, raising his staff weapon.

Jack pushed himself up from the shattered pavement, and as he did so caught sight of a movement behind his comrade. "Teal'c!" He called. "Look out!"

Teal'c seemed set on Cathbad's destruction, and did not look up. The tip of the staff snapped open, but before the Jaffa could fire a burst of electricity writhed around him, and he fell heavily to the ground. Still disoriented from the quake, Jack looked about for his MP5, but the Hound-masked Jaffa had their weapons trained on him, and there were too many of them anyway.

"You are now the slaves of Queen Mab," the lead Hound said. "Lay down your arms and surrender."

Slowly, Jack drew his pistol and laid it on the ground in front of him. He looked sideways at his allies.

Elowen, Queen of Logres, appeared to be in a state of shock. She had stubbornly led the defence of her city against Mab's ground troops, but the demonstration of the true power of the Goa'uld Queen's mothership had left Elowen appalled at her own temerity. Currently the only thing supporting her was the young bard, Taliesin, who looked to be in no better state.

"Surrender," the Jaffa repeated. "You will be held until you submit to Mab in the main square tomorrow, when Cathbad ap Karas will replace you as ruler of Logres and vassal of the Faerie Queen."

"Wen?" Taliesin asked, uncertainly.

"Find who you can," Elowen said. "Never give up." She kissed him gently on the mouth, then stepped towards the Jaffa, interposing herself between their weapons and the bard.

"Elowen?"

"Run, Tal," the Queen said. "Run!"

Taliesin turned and fled.

"Shoot him!" The Hound commanded. "Shoot him!" The Jaffa obeyed, but the youth had already vanished into the wreck of Carndeinol. "Summon the surviving Hunters," the leader snarled. "Find him and destroy him."

"First Prime," one of the other Jaffa said. "The Hunters have been forbidden to enter the city. They have sworn to destroy these interlopers, and Her Majesty wishes them taken alive."

The First Prime swung his fist, knocking his subordinate to the ground. "Then mobilise the third battalion," he ordered. "Comb this city, stone by stone. Find the boy; find the other interlopers; and find the Scroll of Ages. Queen Mab commands."

*

_Trevean  
984_

The man woke, slowly and painfully. His head was throbbing, his vision seemed blurred, and his hand stung.

"He's awake!"

The man cringed as a sharp voice sounded right by his ear. "Agh!" He cried. "No I'm not. Pay no attention." Slowly he focused, and saw a rough shape sitting by his bed. _No_ , he thought. _Not my bed_. The shape was golden-haired and blue-eyed, with pink skin and grey clothes, but that was about all he could tell. He reached for the side of the bed, feeling for...something.

"Where are...?" He paused.

"All your things are here," the shape assured him. She sounded like a young girl. "Which do you want?"

"I...I'm not sure," he said. "My eyes..."

"Oh! I think I know." The girl ducked down beside the bed, then straightened again and reached for his face. "Hold still," she said.

The man felt a cold frame being slipped over his ears, and suddenly all was clear. The girl was perhaps twelve years old and pretty. The room he was in looked to be far older and less pretty.

"How do you feel, Deinol?" The girl asked.

"How do I feel what?"

"Deinol. You said it was your name?"

"I did?" He tried to think. "Deinol. Deinol...ap Jago," he muttered. It had a familiar sound.

"I'm Rhynne," the girl said.

"What am I doing here?" Deinol asked.

"You saved our daughter's life." Deinol rolled over, and saw that the new speaker was a red-faced, red-haired, handsome man in his forties, standing in the doorway with a thirty-something woman who was clearly Rhynne's mother. "I am Roth Goch," he said. "This is my wife, Ara Wen; Rhynne Velyn you have met already."

Deinol sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. "And how did I get here?"

"I carried you in after the battle."

"Battle?" An image came back to him; a man in red and black falling under his sword. "Vex," he said.

"That's what they called him," Rhynne agreed. "Did you know him?"

"I don't know," Deinol admitted. "I can't remember much." He raised his left hand and tried to scratch it, but saw that it had been bandaged. He could feel a binding around his head as well. "Ugh," he groaned. "I've lost my memory from a bump on the head? What a horrible cliché; Jack would be disgusted."

"Your father?" Rhynne asked.

"Father...No," he said, trying to put a face to a name he had used without thinking. "I think...a brother? I don't know." He shook his head, and immediately regretted it. "What about Vex and his men?"

"We buried the Buccan and his Changeling warriors," Roth said. "To kill four faeries in open battle, you must be a master swordsman. Where did you learn such skill?"

"I wish I knew," Deinol replied. "Although...I think a lot of credit must go to the sword."

"It looks to be a fine weapon," Roth agreed. "But surely no weapon can be better than the one who wields it?"

"I just get the feeling I'm not a fighter," Deinol said.

"Rhynne would disagree," Ara assured him. "She says you are quite the hero."

"You were incredible," the girl agreed, leaping to her feet. "With the spinning and the cutting and the _schak_!" She accompanied this description with an impromptu demonstration, swinging an imaginary blade about her head and matching her final onomatopoeia to a backspin that left her reeling into a small table. She stumbled away and sat down with a thump, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oops," Deinol said. "Careful there." He got up, then knelt beside the girl. "That was a pretty accurate performance," he told her. "As I recall, I ended up falling down as well."

Rhynne laughed, the pain and humiliation forgotten.

Deinol looked up at Roth and Ara. "So tell me," he said. "What is happening around here?"

*

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Sam emerged slowly and warily from the spiral staircase into the Great Library, but despite her fears the structure of the chamber was undamaged. Many of the shelves had fallen over, and Daniel would have wept to see the precious antique documents strewn higgledy-piggledy across the floor. Daniel was not there however; Daniel had vanished, and while it was not the first time he had gone missing, he usually did not literally disappear before Sam's eyes.

Sam tried her radio. "Colonel O'Neill? Are you there?" She got no response but static; the library must be too enclosed. That was understandable of course. She had deduced that the entire palace was in fact a spacecraft, and so it made sense that the walls – the hull – would be highly resistant to EM radiation.

She picked her way carefully across the piles of books and scrolls – not wanting to have to face Daniel if he returned to find she had crushed one of the old parchments to powder – to the staircase which led to the ground floor. She would have to go outside in order to contact the Colonel, and find out whether the strange distortions of space-time which she had experienced in the drive chamber of the palace had been felt in the city at large. Certainly the rest of the palace had been affected, as tapestries had fallen from their hangings, and torches lay guttering beneath their wall brackets.

"Major!"

Sam turned and saw someone approaching. "Taliesin," she called back to him. "What happened?"

"Mab came in her sky ship. She made the earth tremble and the sky fold," the youth replied. "Come; see." He led her to the nearest window and peeked carefully out. "Look," he told her, "but do not stay too long in the opening; there are many Hounds about."

Sam looked out, and was appalled by the scale of the devastation she saw. The palace must have been protected from the disturbances, she realised, probably by automated systems designed to compensate for high-velocity flight; she and Daniel had felt only a minute proportion of the effect, but nothing like this. The great city of Carndeinol had fallen, its buildings split and dashed to the ground in ruin. People milled around, aimlessly searching for survivors, except where patrols of Mab's Changelings had rounded them up and had put them to work. "What about the Colonel? Teal'c? The Queen?"

"All captured," Taliesin replied. "They are bringing them back to the palace. Only a few of the guard remain free and in hiding. We were betrayed by that cur, Cathbad, and now he is to rule in Mab's name. He has already disbanded the levies, the cowardly dog. My poor Wen..." he whispered, tearfully, his rage at the Queen's treacherous cousin dispersing in the face of regret. "I should never have spoken of the Sangreal; had Cathbad not reported that we were close to finding it, we would have had time to flee to the hills. Wen was right; I was a fool to believe."

Sam squeezed the boy's shoulder. "This may not be the right time to tell you then, but we found it."

"What?" Taliesin was incredulous.

"We found the Grail," she repeated. "We opened the Scroll, and found the Grail underneath. Although I don't know how it works," she confessed.

"What of Daniel?"

"Yeah," Sam said, slowly. "About Daniel..."

*

_Trevean  
984_

Deinol sat at the table with Roth and Ara while Rhynne collected eggs from the chicken coops.

"Not that there will be much to collect," Roth sighed. "Since these disturbances began the hens won't lay, the cows give no milk and the sheep's wool is falling out in clumps. What the land does produce the Changelings take away from us, and if we have no produce to be taken, they take our children."

"Where do they come from?" Deinol asked, sorting through the objects he had found in the pouches of  his belt. One was gone already: a sticky, sweet-smelling bar in a shiny wrapper, that he had opened and given to Rhynne. The girl's parents had watched her enjoyment of the bar with undisguised delight – she had obviously not eaten well in over a week, let alone enjoyed a treat like this – and Deinol had regretfully admitted that he had no more. Despite the limited supply, Rhynne now seemed to have elevated him from heroic to divine status.

There were also a number of devices that he could not recall the names of, although he remembered how some of them functioned. There were two more weapons beside the sword: A knife and a square-edged, l-shaped object of black metal that sat with a lethal, brooding weight in his hand. With great care, Deinol had removed the box of metal missiles from the weapon and taken the whole thing to pieces. Later he would bury the parts and the missiles deep in the ground. He recalled that the weapon was both brutal and deadly, and without a better understanding of its function did not care to test his ability to use it.

"They come from Faerie," Roth replied, whispering, as though he feared to be overheard when he spoke the word. "At least their masters do, although they say the Changelings are born human. The Buccan – the Good Folk as we know them – come forth from the great ring in the ruins of Porthbucca, their ancient city. Once, so it is said, they ruled here and were benevolent, but those as come now are pure spite and malice."

"They answer to a Queen named Mab," Ara said. "A cruel and capricious immortal who delights in suffering and domination. The Changelings are bad enough, but it's Mab and her lords and ladies – the high folk of the Buccan – who are the will behind them. They send forth their soldiers and their red Hunters upon the land like a plague of wolves, killing and stealing; worse than wolves, for they do all this just to put the fear of the Buccan into honest folk."

"Does no-one fight back?" Deinol asked, rattling a small bottle. It contained tablets of a medicine, he realised. He had to take them regularly, and while he could not remember what would happen, he knew that he would be sorry when they ran out.

"How can we fight?" Roth demanded. "The Changelings have spears that throw flame as far as a bowshot. The arrows of the Hunters bring slow death, and the Buccan carry knives from which they hurl a crippling lightning. When the Buccan are angry, they can strike out at the very fabric of Logres itself, causing the land to shake and buckle. It happened not long before you came here, that the earth and sky moved at the command of Rawn."

Deinol stood and began to pace back and forth. "Who is Rawn?"

Ara shivered. "The general of the Changeling armies; a Buccan most favoured by the Queen. He is her consort and her warleader, and he has been charged with governing this land."

"He has set up his court in the ancient capital of Carngrysyl, and his warriors travel out across Logres; searching for something," Roth added.

"For what?" Deinol asked.

"Some say for the King," Ara whispered.

Roth snorted, disdainfully. "The King is dead!" He snapped. "Rawn killed him," he explained to Deinol. "He murdered King Duncan, Queen Igern, and all of their family in cold blood; cut them down like wheat before a scythe, even the little ones. He is a monstrous creature; cruel and barbarous."

"They say that one of the children escaped however," Ara said.

"Wishful rumours," Roth insisted. "I do not know what he seeks, but there is no King-in-exile."

"And if there were?" Deinol asked.

Roth sighed. "He would have my arm and whatever service of me he required to cast these bastards back into Faerie."

Deinol nodded, slowly. "Then why not act as though there were a King," he said. "If there is, then you aid his cause; if not...Well, you still aid his cause, because the cause is the same: To take back this land."

"We can not fight against the Buccan."

"But you would do it if the King needed you?"

"It..." Roth looked confused. "It is complicated."

Deinol smiled, and it was a dangerous expression. "No," he said. "It isn't."

*

 _Carndeinol_   
_1999_

Sam and Taliesin met up with Peran and those members of the Royal Guard still at liberty. The palace was divided between the great halls and the servants' passages, which ran behind the scenes in a twisting labyrinth. Peran – whose mother had been a cook in the palace – assured Sam that he could hide an army in the passages for a year without those in the halls ever knowing it. Several of the servants had joined the cause as well, and were able to serve as guides.

"Peran!" One of the younger guards ran up, excitedly. "We found them. The Hounds have converted the Crown Princess' chambers into a prison. Her Grace and the interlopers are there, along with six of the Guard. There are four Hounds on watch in the antechamber."

"Good," Peran said. "Well done, Ythel. We can reach the antechamber through the passages and have the Queen and your friends free before the Buccan know it."

Ythel sat down beside a young shieldmaiden and took her hand. They smiled at each other, supportively, but when she turned to face their commander the woman looked concerned. "Should we risk capture for this?" She asked. "The Queen's orders..."

"The Queen does not understand her own importance, Vepa," Peran said.

Vepa frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Taliesin, who had barely said a word since they found Peran's group, stood up. "The Queen believes – quite rightly – that she is of lesser importance than the land and the people. However, she does not understand that the people, and the land, still look to her as a symbol; as a leader. She intends to sacrifice herself, submitting to Mab in order to blind her to the continuing threat of the warriors of Logres. She does not realise that if she submits, the will of the people to fight will be broken."

Peran nodded. "Well spoken, lad," he commended. "What of Cathbad?" He asked Ythel.

"Closeted in the royal chambers," the scout replied. "He was badly injured, and is resting. The leader of the Hounds, a Buccan named Fearghus, has assumed command of this world under Queen Mab's dominion, until such time as the ‘King'" – he all but spat the word – "assumes his duties."

"I can hardly believe that Cathbad would do such a thing," Peran admitted. "Sadly, punishing the traitor must wait; our first priority is to free the Queen."

"How many staff weapons and elf bows do we still have?" Sam asked.

"Three and one," Peran replied. "Why?"

"If the guards are attacked with their own weapons, the Buccan might start to fear each other more than us," Sam explained. "For now, that's what we want."

"But they know we have faerie weapons," Taliesin reminded her. "We used them from the walls."

"True," Sam admitted. "But I know the Goa'uld. They don't consider humans a real threat, and that's our big advantage. If we give them the slightest reason to think that one of their own has betrayed them, they'll take it." She grinned at them. "Trust me."

*

Jack sat in the palatial ‘cell' to which he had been confined, idly flipping the cover of his watch. Teal'c was seizing the chance for a little kelno'reem, while Elowen was working on her stoicism. She seemed to have committed herself to martyrdom, believing that her sacrifice would ultimately make her country stronger. Jack thought she was nuts, but that loopy or not, no country would every be stronger for the loss of her.

"My rule led to this," Elowen explained. "Because I was not strong enough, Cathbad moved against me and the Kingdom of Logres has failed. Were I a stronger monarch – a more worthy Queen – then this would not have happened. Hundreds would not have died, and thousands would not be on the verge of destruction or enslavement."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Cathbad being an asshole is his problem, rather than yours?" Jack asked.

"Of course," she replied. "But because of my weakness, his problem has become the problem of the kingdom. I should have listened to my father when he warned me not to trust Cathbad."

"Look," Jack said. "Cathbad sent his message _before_ Mab ever showed. In order to find a Goa'uld teleball and work out how to use it he must have put in a lot of research time, so he was plotting this long before you came on the scene. He's a bad man, Elowen; and not because of you. He did this because he hated your father, and because _he_ was weak; too weak to play the hand he was dealt."

"Perhaps if my parents had not married," Elowen suggested. "Perhaps what was best for them was not best for the land."

"Oh please," Jack snorted. "You know what I really hate about the whole idea of political marriage? It's stupid. Perpetually unhappy people make bad decisions; I truly believe that. If your dad had married some other woman for the sake of an alliance, he'd have been pissed off all the time and taken it out on the people."

Elowen looked at Jack in astonishment. "I do not think I have ever heard such a compelling argument against nuptial treaties," she admitted. "But sometimes a ruler must suffer for her people."

"Crap," Jack assured her. "Didn't you say that the king and the land are one? So what happens if the king suffers?"

"I..." Elowen looked quite taken aback. "You are a man of great insight, Colonel," she admitted.

Jack waved off the compliment. "Sometimes you just need a fresh eye for things to begin to change," he told her.

"Such was the case with Deinol ap Jago, so they say," she replied. "Unfortunately change takes time. People are afraid of it. Much as I hate to admit it, my parents' choice _did_ weaken the land; many people questioned the marriage, and the kingdom was divided." She looked to Teal'c. "Is he well?" She asked, plainly seeking a change of subject.

"Oh he's fine," Jack assured her. "Although pretty pissed at your cousin."

Elowen looked down at her feet. "I can not remember a time when Tryfena was not around," she admitted. "She was my instructor-at-arms, and Peran's mentor. She was never Commander of the Guard, but she was well-liked. I doubt any of the Guard will support Cathbad, even the ones who made no secret that they felt me unworthy to take the throne."

They sat in silence for a moment; a silence that was broken by the sound of staff blasts and explosions from outside the door.

"What is that?" Elowen wondered.

"An old Earth custom," Jack told her, as Teal'c silently unfolded himself from his kelno'reem. "It's called a jailbreak."

The door burst open, and Sam hurried through. "Quickly!" She called, throwing Teal'c a staff weapon. She took a zat from her belt and proffered it to her CO.

"A pleasure to see you as always, Major," Jack said. "After you, Your Grace."

"If I go, my people will be punished," Elowen said.

"They'll be punished anyway," Jack assured her.

"They won't fight without you," Sam added. "You have to come with us."

"I can not."

Jack and Sam exchanged a glance. "I'm sorry," Jack said.

"It seems that this must be my fate," Elowen assured him, placidly.

"Not for that," Jack told her. "For this."

*

Jack deposited the unconscious Queen gently on a table in the staff kitchen.

"What happened!" Taliesin exclaimed, dismayed.

"She'll be fine," Jack promised. "She was being difficult about escaping with us."

"What did you do?" Taliesin demanded.

"I may have...zatted her," Jack admitted. "But just a little bit," he added, as Sam moved to restrain the youth.

"If you have hurt her..."

"What did you want me to do?" Jack demanded. "Leave her there?"

Taliesin fumed.

"Listen, kid," Jack said, gently. "She's a stubborn girl, and we didn't have time to argue. Just tell me: Would you rather this, or that she was dead? Because Mab would have killed her if she'd stayed."

The bard relented a little. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"First..." Jack broke a vial of smelling salts under Elowen's nose.

The Queen spluttered and choked as she came around. "What is that...? Where am I?"

"Rest easy, Your Grace," Peran said. "You are safe now."

"No!" She cried. "I must go back."

"You must not," Taliesin said. "You cannot. Your people will lose heart if you are taken from them, and the only other leaders they have to follow are Cathbad and Ossine."

"He speaks the truth," Peran confirmed. "Without you, all resistance ends."

"Please," she begged. "Do not put this on me. I am not strong; I will let you down." She looked around, her eyes pleading for someone else to take the responsibility.

"Don't look at me," Jack told her. "We're outsiders; we can't fight this war for you."

"You are stronger than you know, Your Grace," Peran assured her. "And I am sorry, but there is no other to bear this burden."

"I...I do not know what to do," Elowen confessed, in a small voice.

"Well, there we _can_ help you," Jack assured her. "Now...Where's Daniel?"

"Gone," Sam replied, awkwardly.

"Gone where?"

Sam gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know. Just...gone."

"Gone? Like: ‘poof'?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "Although more of a ‘phoot'." She sighed. "We found out that this entire palace is a half-buried starship, perhaps adapted as a planetary defence. Probably it was stranded here millennia ago, and we think it is the Sangreal."

"You found it?" Elowen was incredulous.

"Yes," Sam replied, warily. "But when Daniel tried to activate it, he disappeared. He just lit up and then vanished. It was at the same time as Mab's spatial weapon hit," she added. "So whatever happened may – or may not – be related to the interaction of that effect with whatever the Grail was trying to do. Either way..."

"Either way, the Grail is not something to rely on," Jack agreed, briskly. Sam could see that he was trying not to deal with the possibility of Daniel's death while he still had work to do, so she did not contradict him. "Which leaves your people." He turned to Elowen. "Your Grace; you need to gather your strength. Go to people you are sure of and get together as much of an army as you can."

"Cathbad has sent the levies home and told the chiefs that the fighting is over," Peran said. "No doubt he will begin trying to bring them under his direct control as soon as he is well enough to ride out. With Mab's soldiers behind him, many of those who supported his ambitions before have declared for him already; including Ossine."

Elowen nodded. "Taliesin," she said. "I need to take word through the valley; will you be my bard and herald?"

Taliesin's eyes shone with pride. "Of course," he told her.

"Thank you." She turned to Peran. "Send your best mountaineers to intercept the messengers Cathbad has sent to the lords of Hyneth; if they do not hear otherwise they will still send their forces, and these can be met and readied in the passes. What of the Grail?" She asked, turning to Sam.

"That's a problem," Sam admitted. "I don't think we can seal it away without the sword, and that vanished with Daniel."

"The sword?"

Sam nodded. "It was identical to the one you carried," she explained. "It was..." She looked at Jack, embarrassed. "It was stuckinastone."

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"It was stuck in a stone; Daniel pulled it out."

"What is this?" Jack demanded. "Planet cliché?"

"I don't know what it means, Sir," Sam apologised. "If it helps, I really doubt he's rightwise king of England born," she added. "Your sword might work to seal the chamber again," she hastened to add, turning to Elowen.

Elowen shook her head. "Fearghus, Mab's captain, took it from me."

"We have to do something," Sam said. "Because at the moment the door is wide open, and it's only a matter of time before Mab finds it."

_*_

Mab, Great Queen of the Good Folk, Mistress of the Faerie Hosts, stood among the bodies of her fallen Jaffa with a cold twist to her blood-red lips. Nothing of her upper face could be seen behind the black veil which fell from the band of her silver crown, but her lips were full and expressive above a pale, angular chin, and what they expressed was a building of her slow, deadly anger. Her handmaidens stood back, fighting the nausea that showed in their expressions.

"Who did this?" She demanded.

"I do not know," Fearghus replied. He stood a few feet behind her shoulder, out of immediate striking distance. "I shall find out. All of the guards shall be questioned and..."

"Never mind that," Mab told him. "Execute the captains and promote their seconds, then bring in the Hunters. Track down those responsible. Find all those in this palace who oppose me and kill them."

"But...Majesty; by your order the Hunters are not to enter the city," Fearghus reminded her. "They seek the deaths of those you wish preserved, and you know how hard they are to control," he finished, apologetically.

Mab stroked her sharp chin with her gauntleted right hand. "Bring Pras to me in the throne room," she instructed. "He shall be...persuaded to do things my way." She watched Fearghus leave, once more considering whether she might do better with another as her consort and protector, but there were no likely replacements among her followers, and while he had a third rate mind, Fearghus was more loyal than most Goa'uld, and possessed a first rate body.

She sighed. "If you wish something done properly," she told one of the dead Jaffa. "Never leave it to a minion." She snapped her fingers as she strode from the room, and her handmaidens followed her.

*

_Trevean  
984_

In the sheltered yard behind Roth's holding, Deinol moved through a series of parries and attacks against an invisible foe. He was not practicing, rather he was experimenting; trying to determine the extent of the swordsmanship he could not remember learning. He had been working at it for almost an hour now, and could only conclude that his skill with a sword was considerable, yet he felt that there was something too formal about the movements; as though he had learned but never used them. Rhynne – his reverent audience – seemed to harbour fewer doubts.

"Don't you have chores to do?" Deinol asked, when he paused for a rest.

Rhynne offered him a beaker of water in answer. "Mama says that you have a head wound, and I must watch you. Besides; if they come again, I want to be near to you. I'll be safe with you."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I don't even know who I am," Deinol replied. "But I'm clearly dangerous."

Rhynne laughed, easily. "To Changelings," she said.

Deinol looked very serious. "I think that someone like me is dangerous to anyone around him," he told her. "I don't want to see you get hurt, and if you stay close to me I'm afraid that you will do."

"But if I go away from you, the Changelings will get me," Rhynne protested. "They will carry me through the Faerie Ring at Porthbucca, to the land of Faerie where Mab will mark me with her sign and make me hers forever."

"Not forever," Deinol replied. "Not always."

"I do not understand," Rhynne said.

Deinol sighed. "Nor do I," he admitted. "I just know that not all Changelings serve forever."

"Were you a Changeling?" Rhynne asked, in an awestruck voice.

"No," Deinol replied. "Of that I am sure."

"How many Changelings have you killed?"

Deinol grimaced in distaste. "Hundreds," he replied. "Thousands, although not all with my own hands."

"What do you mean?" Rhynne asked again.

"I...don't really know. I just have a memory, not of killing, but just of knowing that I had been responsible for a lot of Changelings dying."

"Did you destroy one of their sky ships?"

"I think...maybe I did." Deinol did not sound proud of such a monumental achievement.

"The warriors who passed through the village last week said that the Buccans' sky ship was the greatest threat. They said that it destroyed the capital city at Porthrahn; tore it from the ground and bailed it like hay. If you could destroy such a thing...You must be a mighty warrior."

"I was lucky," Deinol replied, sombrely. "Luck can get you further than might or skill; but the trouble is that you never know when your luck might run out, and luck doesn't protect those around you. Stay away from killers, Rhynne; the best of them – the ones who don't mean you any harm – will place you in danger just by being around you."

"You protected me," Rhynne insisted.

"I can not protect you from everything, least of all from me."

Before Rhynne could offer any protest, they were disturbed by cries of alarm and panic.

"Stay here," Deinol instructed. "Go inside, and hide until someone you know comes to get you."

"But..."

"Go!"

Deinol hurried out of the yard in the direction of the cries. In the street he met up with Roth, who was carrying a rusted axe. The smallholder was coming back towards his home.

"Changelings?" Deinol asked.

"Yes," Roth confirmed. "A trickle of refugees have been filtering up from lower down the valley. The Faerie Host have been following them, burning and destroying, and now they are almost upon us. We are preparing to meet them where the pass narrows before it reaches our fields."

"Wait," Deinol said. "Meet them?"

"In battle," Roth explained. "Our warriors may have been called to fight and die at Porthrahn, but we will not surrender without a fight."

"And you intend to meet a Changeling host head on?"

"Yes," Roth replied.

"You'll be slaughtered," Deinol announced. "You can't take them face-to-face; you have to be sneaky."

"Sneaky?"

"Yes," Deinol explained. "You can't fight as well or as hard as Changelings, so you have to fight smarter, and the first thing to do is never try to match them in open battle."

Roth looked confused. "Then what do you suggest?"

*

The Hounds of Mab were half way across the fields surrounding Trevean when the villagers erupted out of the high wheat. There were only a few archers, but those there were took advantage of the confusion to thin out the ranks of Changelings with deadly accuracy. As the Hounds began to rally, the villagers closed in with axes, spears and scythes. The press was too close for the warriors to bring the fiery blasts of their flame spears to bear, but several had the presence of mind to draw their heavy knives, and while the Logrians were victorious, they lost seven of their own.

Roth found Deinol standing among the slain villagers who had been laid out for burial, his bloody sword in his hand.

"You were right," the farmer said.

"Yes," Deinol agreed, in a flat, emotionless voice.

Roth laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "They knew the risks," he said. "We are a warrior race, and most of these were old men who had lost all hope of dying in battle."

"I should have...Maybe there would have been a way..."

Roth shook his head. "It is a war. People die."

"But I sent them to their deaths."

"No," Roth corrected. "You saved my life. You saved his life," he added, pointing to one of the younger villagers. "And his, and his; not to mention the lives of our families."

Deinol looked down at his sword, as though noticing for the first time that it was red to the hilt with the blood of Changelings, and streaked with blue. He leaned down and wiped the blade on the grass, before sheathing it at his side. "Thank you, Roth," he said, feeling a little comforted.

"The people will want to celebrate tonight," Roth went on.

"Celebrate?"

"The village is saved," Roth explained.

"No," Deinol replied. "Not yet. You will have to leave for a time. Take what can be carried, drive a few of the stock, and hide in the mountains. The Changelings will come this way again, and in greater force. If Trevean is to be saved, it will not be today or tomorrow, and it will not be without a great deal more bloodshed."

Roth sighed. "I had feared as much," he admitted. "But I hoped that we might be left alone now."

"Never," Deinol assured him. "You defied the Buccan, and that is the one thing they do not forgive." He paused. "Actually, there are a lot of things they don't forgive," he admitted. "Failure, disobedience, running in the corridors; looking at them funny. But defiance is way up on the list and they only have one punishment for...well, anything."

"What punishment?"

"Total annihilation, usually following a campaign of terror and torture."

"What can we do?" Roth begged.

"I told you," Deinol replied. "Gather your families, gather your provisions and the possessions you can carry, and go up into the mountains. Find caves where you can hide from the Changelings, and remember that they can spot you from the air. How many fighters are there in the village?" He asked.

"We had thirty-six levies in the last counting, but only ten remained to defend the village when the muster was called; three of those died today. There are also twelve lads among those in training who are old enough and skilled enough to hold their own, and nine veterans still young enough to fight."

Deinol nodded, slowly. "How many of the veterans have families?"

"Myself and three others."

"That should do. You and the younger trainees will be responsible for the safety of your people. The rest – if they're willing – can come with me."

Roth looked confused. "To do what?" He asked.

"To fight."

"But you said that we could not fight them."

Deinol gave the same deadly grin that Roth had seen on his face when he suggested fighting for the King, and which he had worn all through the battle. It was a terrifying expression, because the maniac smile did not touch the man's eyes, which remained empty of sentiment behind their glass covers. "I said we could not hold them at the village."

Roth shivered. "What then do you intend?"

"We will take the fight to them," Deinol replied. "On our terms."

*

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Fearghus was a good and devoted protector, and so, when the alpha male of Mab's Hunters was led into the throne room, he was escorted by half-a-dozen Jaffa; no smaller number would have sufficed. The Hunters were an ongoing experiment, created by Mab's black sorcerers using human hosts, altered at a cellular level, and genetically engineered Goa'uld symbiotes. Their sensory acuity was second-to-none, and their skills as trackers unparalleled in the Faerie Queen's vast experience. They were stronger and faster even than most Goa'uld, but they did not last as long; so far the sorcerers had been unable to eliminate the side-effects of the engineering process that caused the Hunter-symbiotes to bond permanently to a perishable host. The Hunters were loyal – to a point – but single-minded in the extreme, and not adept at following orders.

"Pras," Mab greeted the alpha. She was seated on her high throne, a massive edifice of obsidian and gold which had been placed in the throne room of the palace. The wooden chairs of the monarch and consort of Logres had been roughly cast aside, and lay at the foot of the throne in a gesture of dominion. Also at the foot of the throne lay the body of Reka, the alpha female. She had been Pras' mate before one of the interlopers had slain her, and her death had incited him to swear bloody vengeance against them.

"Reka!" Pras ran forward. The Jaffa raised their weapons, but Mab gestured for them to hold their fire. The Hunter dropped to his knees by the side of his fallen mate, and nuzzled the dead flesh of her throat, tenderly. "She was to be destroyed with honour," he said, accusingly. "Why does she rot here?"

Mab laughed, gently. "I can have her destroyed," she offered. "But wouldn't you rather have her back?"

Pras looked up, sceptically.

"You have sworn death to the interlopers," Mab reminded him. "If they die and you consume their hearts and brains, Reka is avenged. However, I want them alive, and since I can not ask you to leave your mate unavenged, I will give her back to you."

"The Cauldron of Arawn," Pras realised. It was unknown for Mab to bless a Hunter by placing them in the Cauldron's restorative belly.

"Yes," Mab replied. "I want you and your last Hunter to scour this palace from top to bottom. Kill any Logrian rebels, but their Queen and the interlopers are to be brought to me alive; or at least intact," she added. "I need enough of them to be revived by the Cauldron; that means no brain-eating," she reminded Pras. "Bring me at least two of the interlopers in such a state, and I shall resurrect your mate."

Pras looked down at Reka, her vulpine face so cold and pale, her tunic and torso punctured by the strange, sharp-smelling weapons of the interlopers, her delicious, earthy scent smothered by the sickly smell of decay.

"It shall be as you command, Mother," he promised.

Mab smiled, indulgently. Of all her children, only the Hunters were allowed to call her ‘Mother'; they seemed to feel more loyalty to mother than to majesty. She rose from her seat and went down to Pras, holding out her hand so that he could press his head lovingly against her palm. "How many warriors will you need to assist you?" She asked.

Pras snarled, offended, and pulled away from his mother. "Kraid and I shall bring death to Mother's enemies and deliver the interlopers. We shall need no others to help us."

"As you wish," Mab agreed. "However, Fearghus and his Hounds shall follow you, to secure the palace."

"Follow far behind," Pras insisted. "Their noise would give us away."

"As you say. I hear that Reka was not your only loss," she added.

Pras shook his head. "Nern was killed."

"If you succeed in your mission, I shall make you two new Hunters," Mab promised. "If you find a host to suit you, you may bind them and keep them."

"Thank you, Mother."

Mab smiled, coolly. "Nothing is too good for my brave boy," she assured him.

*

_Trevean  
983_

Deinol surveyed the villagers of Trevean with a heavy heart. They might hail from a warrior race, but they were old men, women and children, and they were looking to him to guide them. He could not remember who he was, but he felt certain that he was not a leader, yet here he was, about to ask an ill-prepared assortment of civilians to join him in an assault on a heavily armed, fanatically-motivated army.

With his heart in is throat, he stepped up onto the back of a cart and turned to face them. They were in a highly agitated state, and it took them a while to notice him; he let them take their time, while he gathered his composure.

"You don't know me," he told them, once they had stopped talking among themselves. "I don't even know myself. You have no reason to trust me and every reason to doubt me. However, I believe that I have fought the Changelings before and won, armed with little more than we have here." He looked out at their eager, earnest faces, and felt a pang of guilt.

"This won't be an easy fight," he went on. "Or a clean fight, and it certainly won't be quick. It may be a long time before any of you see your homes again, and some of you may well never come back. Those of you who cannot fight, or who do not want to fight, should go into the mountains. There's no shame in it," he assured them. "The caves which become your new home will need protection, and those who come with me will need a place of security to fall back to from time to time. Neither choice will be easy.

"I will not force anyone to come with me," he said. "But I ask this: If you come, you must be prepared to fight and die and to finish what you start. Once a blow is struck against the Buccan, they will not flinch from slaughtering all of your kin, and if we let them regroup they will do just that. I will ask that you swear an oath to stick to this fight, to the bitter end. I will not ask that you swear any loyalty to me; your oath shall be to the King – if there is one – and to Logres.

"There are only a few of us, but I hope that in time we can gather more. If we succeed, then we shall draw others to our cause; if we fail, Logres is doomed. Those who are leaving for the hills, you should be gone within the hour. Those who are staying, join me at the mustering ground."

Deinol stepped down from the cart and walked away. Behind him, the crowd began to talk among themselves once more, and the sound was far louder than before.

 

Somewhat to Deinol's surprise, almost half of the villagers came to the mustering ground – the open space to the west of Trevean where all of the men between fourteen and forty-seven trained each week to serve as levies when called – and many of them were women. Roth explained to him that most of the women in Trevean knew how to use a spear, and some of them a bow, in case of bandit raids or attacks on the herds by packs of wolves or wild dogs.

One of the younger men – more of a boy really, fresh-faced and handsome – approached and handed Deinol a flagon of water. "Pardon my asking, Sir," the youth said. "But have you a page?"

Deinol settled his pack before taking the cup. "What?" He asked. "No."

"A leader of men like yourself should have a page, Sir," the boy insisted. "I would be more than happy to serve as such."

"What's your name?" Deinol asked.

"Mellyan ap Rhoddri."

"And how old are you, Mellyan?"

"Seventeen, Sir," the boy replied. Roth coughed, surreptitiously. "Next spring."

"You're too young," Deinol said. "Go with the others; protect your family."

"I have no family, Sir," Mellyan said. "My father marched to Porthrahn as the leader of our levy; my mother died bearing me. I want to fight, Sir. I'd be a good page. My Da always said I was hard working, and he taught me how to look after his kit. And I'm strong; I can carry your pack all day without complaint."

"I'll carry my own gear. You're too young," Deinol reiterated. "Roth; make sure he goes with you when you take the non-combatants into the mountains."

"Well, I would," Roth replied. "But I'm coming with you."

"Roth..."

"I am the youngest of the veterans," Roth said. "I would have marched with the lad's father but for the fact I was sickly the day they went out."

"That's not your fault," Deinol assured him. "You have nothing to prove, Roth, and you have a family to protect."

"I can better protect my family by fighting with you than by hiding in the hills," the farmer insisted.

"What about Ara?"

"She is a tough old girl, and she will have Rhynne to keep her company."

"Beg your pardon, Sirs," Mellyan said. "But no she won't. I saw Rhynne with some of the other girls, saying as how she was coming with us."

"What!" Roth bellowed.

Following Mellyan's lead, they located Rhynne, standing amid a group of women, all of whom had lost husbands, fathers or brothers at Porthrahn. Each of them wore a band of white crepe around one arm; the widows wore an additional band of black cloth. Rhynne had dressed herself in a jerkin of studded leather that reached to her knees and an oversized helmet, and she clutched a heavy spear.

"Rhynne, go home," Roth commanded.

"No!" Rhynne replied. "I want to stay with Deinol."

"No," Deinol told her, firmly. "It is too dangerous, and you would be in the way."

"I would not! I know how to fight," she declared. "Ask any of the boys."

"It's true," Mellyan admitted. "She has a vicious right cross. But listen, Rhynne," he said, kneeling in front of the girl, seemingly oblivious to the smouldering looks being cast his way by some of the other women. Deinol realised with a pleasant discomfort that he was receiving not a few similar looks.

"I won't stay!" Rhynne insisted.

"Then who will look after your mother?" Mellyan asked. "If something happens to your father, what will become of Ara if she does not have her daughter to console her? Or if the Changelings find the villagers in the cave, what will happen to them if you and the other young ones are not there to protect them?"

Rhynne shuffled her feet, uncertainly. "Well...I..."

"Go with them, Rhynne," Mellyan said. "Take care of your mother."

"I...Alright," she agreed. She turned to her father. "I am sorry," she said. "I was selfish; I just wanted to be safe, and I thought..."

"Go," Roth said, stooping to hug his daughter tightly. "I will see you when I return."

"That was well done," Deinol commended Mellyan.

"He has a way with women," the youngest widow commented, with a tone which drew a blush to the youth's fair skin.

Deinol smiled, some forgotten memory stirring at the back of his mind. "You dog," he said.

"What?" Mellyan asked, baffled.

"Never mind," Deinol said, no less confused. He unslung his pack and threw it to Mellyan. "Don't forget your own gear," he said. "The hours are long and the pay is lousy."

"Thank you, Sir," Mellyan stammered.

"My name is Deinol; and you may yet curse it."

Roth and Mellyan followed as Deinol moved to the centre of the mustering ground. This time, when he stood up, the crowd fell silent almost at once.

"This is your last chance to leave," he said. No-one stirred. "Alright then. I want the tallest men to report to Roth Goch; we have nine suits of Changeling armour that are wearable, and I don't intend to waste them. Anyone who does not have a weapon, or who only has a knife, report to Herrick ap Herrick. Anyone who isn't afraid to use a Buccan weapon, come and see me. We are at war now, and no weapon should be laid aside.

"Gather your gear and provisions, and everyone be ready to move at dusk."

"At dusk?" Mellyan asked.

"We move at night," Deinol explained. "We move in secret. We strike without warning, and retreat without engaging. If anyone has a problem with fighting in this way, you should have left with the others. Are there any problems?" He looked around at his army: Fifteen warriors, twenty farmers, and nine women; all angry; all scared. No-one said a thing.

"We move at dusk," Deinol said again, then he turned away from the crowd. "And may God have mercy on us all," he whispered.

_*_

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Peran and his guards had broken into teams to gather supplies and weapons, in order that they could establish a base of operations in the passages. The first group had brought their burdens back and were sorting their haul of blankets and bandages when the attack came. The sentry at the door never had a chance to give a warning; an elf-bolt ripped through his throat, stealing his voice forever. Weapons were drawn as the young warrior's body tumbled into the room, but the Hunters were already inside.

Pras sprang at the nearest man, crushing the guardsman's throat with his gauntleted hand, while Kraid snapped out a kick that sent a Logrian warrior stumbling. Three guardsmen charged Pras, but the Hunter stepped easily to the outside of their pack and avoided their rush. He swept the lead warrior's feet out from under her, then continued in a spin which ended with his heavy boot smashing into the second man's face. In a single, smooth motion, he drew the seax from his belt and decapitated his third opponent. He let his momentum carry him through and released the knife with a flick of his wrist, sending it tumbling through the air to lodge in the chest of the final guard.

Pras felt his hunger tug at him, but before he allowed himself to feed he turned to the guardswoman he had tripped. She had fallen hard, but was struggling up, drawing her knife rather than try to reclaim her sword. Pras' lips parted in a vulpine smile as he reached down, seizing her by the throat and the wrist and hoisted her into the air. She clutched at his face with her free hand, fingers reaching for his eyes, so he slammed her three times against the wall until the strength was gone from her struggles and the knife dropped from nerveless fingers.

Pras looked up, and saw that Kraid had killed the remaining two warriors before laying into the servants like a fox in a henhouse. He was already feeding on the corpse of his first victim, cracking the man's sternum with his seax so that he could reach the heart. Pras looked to the woman who hung limply in his grasp and he smiled, enjoying the terror in her eyes. His only regret was that she was too beaten and weary to scream.

 

Peran's team were approaching the hideout with a cache of weapons when they heard the horrible sounds of crunching and slurping ahead of them.

"Commander?" One of the guardsmen asked, his voice shaking.

"Hunters," Peran whispered. "Run."

"But what if...?"

"Run!" Up ahead, the sound of feeding had stopped.

The guards turned and fled.

"Where are we going?" The guardsman asked.

"I don't know," Peran admitted.

" _I_ know," Ythel said, with a cold anger in his eyes.

*

"Right," Jack said. "We can't blow up the Grail because it's a huge chain of naquadah reactors, correct?"

"Correct," Sam confirmed. "I wouldn't begin to know how to cripple it without turning a large part of this country into a smoking crater."

"Which, as a strategy, I'm against," Jack noted. "So what about this staircase? Any way we can seal that?"

"Maybe," Sam replied. "The central pillar is pretty strong, but it's carrying all the weight of the ceiling. If we put our C4 charges on here, we should be able to collapse the library. There's a risk we'll bring the palace down as well, of course," she noted. "The entire structure may be focused on that pillar."

Jack thought for a moment. "I'll take the risk," he declared. "If this weapon is all it's cracked up to be, I do not want a Goa'uld – any Goa'uld – getting their hands on it. Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"Watch the door."

Jack and Sam went into the library and placed all of their C4 charges around the base of the main support pillar.

"Daniel would kill us if he ever found out," Jack mused, running his fingers along the scrollwork.

"Yes, Sir," Sam agreed. "Sir," she said.

"Carter?"

"You realise that...well, if the machine didn't kill him, it may be the only way to ever get him back. If we seal it away for ever..."

"I know," Jack said; the conflict in his eyes and voice were heartbreaking.

"Yes, Sir," Sam agreed, sadly.

 

Jack, Sam and Teal'c retreated up the stairs.

"This should do," Sam said, halfway to the ground floor.

"Are we far enough away?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "Either the whole palace is coming down, or just the library; whichever way you slice it, a few hundred yards more won't make a difference. Also, these walls are very thick; I want to be sure we get a clear signal to the detonators."

Jack nodded. "Do it," he said.

Sam hit the button on the remote, and a sharp crack sounded from the library and echoed down the corridors.

"Well, the palace is still standing," Jack noted.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sam said.

"I'll go check," Jack told her. "You and Teal'c fall back and join the guards; I'll meet up with you soon."

"Sir..."

"That blast is going to bring someone to investigate," Jack insisted.

"We shall remain and cover you, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"One person can avoid detection better than three," Jack replied. "We can't fight every Hound in this palace, and besides, in case you'd forgotten, I am the ranking officer here; now get moving."

"Good luck, Sir," Sam said, giving in. "Be careful; the roof may be unstable."

"Well I'll...try to avoid taunting it," Jack offered. "Now go." With that he turned and headed down the stairs.

The view that met Jack's eyes as he entered the library shocked him. It was not the destruction that was startling, but the lack of it; a few of the central bookshelves had fallen down, but that was it. The pillar was completely unharmed, save a few scorch-marks on the surface, and even one of those came off when Jack wiped it with his sleeve.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud," Jack muttered. "What does it take?"

From the direction of the stairs, Jack heard voices calling: "Kree, Jaffa!"

"Oh, fine."

*

_Tarnduh  
983_

The town of Tarnduh nestled in the mountains across the valley from Trevean. It was quite famous as such small towns went, for it was the highest settlement in Logres. From the dark-watered lake that gave the town its name, the Tarnbeck ran down through a narrow dale to the main valley. The fields of Tarnduh  spread across the floor of the dale, and flocks of sheep were dotted across the mountainsides. Ordinarily, the dale would have been quiet, but today it rang with the sound of sword on metal and the actinic hiss of staff blasts.

Deinol's warband had been travelling for six days when they came to Tarnbeck Dale, to find it in the middle of a pitched battle. They had been visiting all the small towns that anyone in the band knew of, recruiting some, sending others into the caves. Those who had yet to feel the wrath of the Changelings, or to see Deinol leading in battle, were slower to join him than the folk of Trevean, but that was all to the good in Deinol's mind, for the adoration he encountered still made him wary. Despite this reluctance, the band had more than doubled in size since the beginning.

"What do you make of this, My Lord?" Roth asked. He had taken to calling Deinol ‘My Lord' in order to impress the folk they encountered, and refused to stop. He stood by Deinol on the ridge above the dale, both men dressed in Changeling armour, hastily repainted in green and gold to match the livery of Trevean.

"Changelings fighting warriors with horses," Deinol replied, gazing through his seeing-things-far-away device. It was something he had found among his original gear; a pair of tubes capped at each end with glass discs like the ones in the seeing-things-close-up-device he wore on his face. "We have to help," he decided. "The warriors are outnumbered and out-gunned. Most of them have fallen back behind a cluster of boulders and dismounted, but a few seem to be trapped. Roth; organise three parties, one as large as the other two combined. The large unit shall engage the Changelings at the boulders, striking from the flank and rear. You and I shall each lead one of the smaller groups to relieve the isolated warriors: There and there," he indicated.

"Yes My Lord," Roth replied, and went to make the arrangements.

"They are not levies," Mellyan told Deinol. "If they are mounted then they are either household warriors or mercenaries. Probably the former; mercenaries would be unlikely to take a contract to fight Changelings." He shook his head. "But what would a force of household riders be doing in Tarnduh?" He wondered.

"Maybe the same thing we're doing," Deinol suggested. "I count thirty Changelings," he said.

"Thirty-one," Mellyan corrected. "You know, you said that we were not going to engage the enemy?"

"We're not," Deinol replied. "We're just going to kill them."

 

Deinol led his team through the fields, using the crops as cover, just as the warriors had done at Trevean. The squad of Hounds he had chosen to attack had cornered a group of knights at a small croft. The stone walls were providing adequate protection against the staff blasts for a while, but the thatch had caught fire, forcing the Logrians to abandon the building for the sparser cover of the enclosure wall. The Hounds were utterly focused on their quarry however, which meant that Deinol was able to come almost close enough to touch them before signalling the assault.

The attack was devastating, Logrian longbows and captured faerie weapons cutting down the Hounds in seconds. So quick was the victory in fact that the beleaguered knights did not at once realise that they had been rescued. As Deinol approached the wall, an arrow flashed from the corner of the wall and struck him in the gut.

Several of his warriors raised their weapons again, but Deinol called out to them to hold their fire. Luckily, the arrow had struck the plate which would have protected a Changeling's prim'ta, and had not penetrated his body.

"Prim'ta," he whispered to himself, wondering how he knew that word.

A warrior stood up behind the wall and called out: "Who goes there? Why are you dressed in faerie armour?"

"My name is Deinol ap Jago!" He replied. "My followers and I are short on weapons and armour, so we use what we take from the bodies of our slain enemies."

The warrior scanned the rag-tag row of fighters before him, counting. "You seem to have an impressive tally. Perhaps these weapons were gifts from the Buccan," he accused. "Tell me who you serve."

"We serve no-one," Deinol replied. "But we fight for Logres and the King."

A second warrior stood up beside the first, much slighter in build. The armour hid most of the signs, but even before this warrior spoke, Deinol knew that she was a woman. "Is that so?" She asked.

"It is."

"Did you not hear that the King is dead?"

"We did," Deinol replied. "But we also heard that an heir might have survived. In any case, we fight to keep this land free of the Buccan, and as the king is the land, we fight in the king's name."

The woman stepped up on top of the wall, then over. She approached Deinol's troops, and lifted off her helmet. Underneath she had long, dark hair, bound into a tight ponytail; her skin and eyes were also dark, marking her out among the fair folk of Logres, and Deinol felt a shock of recognition at the sight of her. She was probably about Deinol's age or slightly younger, but her eyes looked older. "Then you have the thanks of the King," she told them.

"The King is here?" Mellyan asked.

"You are the King," Deinol realised, taking a step towards her.

"I am Morwen," the woman replied, with a sad smile. "Last scion of the Royal Line and now King of Logres."

"You're not what I expected," Deinol admitted. Behind him, his followers had knelt in reverence.

"Which was?"

"A kid," he admitted. "Probably a boy, but definitely just a kid."

"And are you disappointed?" She asked.

"Most definitely not," Deinol assured her. "You are easily the most beautiful king I have ever met."

The warrior who had spoken first, a veteran with grey in his blonde beard, stepped forward, angrily. "Mind your tongue!" He warned Deinol, but Morwen only smiled a little deeper.

Morwen held out her hand; Deinol took it, and bowed low over it to brush his lips against her knuckles. Her skin seemed almost to crackle with force where it touched his, and as he straightened their eyes met, and a charge seemed to leap between them.

"I have set up my headquarters in Tarnduh, Deinol ap Jago," Morwen said. "We shall have to move now that we are discovered, but we shall not risk a march under the sun. Will you join me for the evening meal, so that we can discuss our strategy?"

"I would be honoured, Your Grace."

 

The evening meal was meagre fare, but still more than Deinol's followers had grown used to. Deinol and Roth joined Morwen and her general, the veteran, Goroyn, at the headman of Tarnduh's table. The headman and his family had fled into the mountains with the bulk of his people almost two weeks previously, and Tarnduh had been Morwen's headquarters since then.

"I am sorry that the food must be cold," Morwen said. "The Buccan have steel birds that fly over, and at night they can see a fire from far off, even under cover."

"We understand," Deinol assured her.

"We hoped to stay hidden here a few more weeks," she explained. "But we are not unprepared. We have made ready a holding in the mountains where the bulk of my forces are gathered; we shall just have to fall back there, although supplies will be tight. We are also short of weapons and gear."

Deinol nodded his understanding. "My people have already begun stripping the Changeling warriors; their gear will go a great way towards remedying that problem. We also have provisions, all that we could transport; enough to last my one-hundred-and-twenty for two weeks. If we repair those wagons I saw out by the barns we should be able to bring as much again from Tarnduh's stores; if they still hold that much."

"They do," Goroyn replied.

Roth spoke up. "Also, Your Grace, we know where the folk of three villages have gone, taking with them far more provisions than we could afford to bear. There's hunting in the mountains besides; I reckon we can last a month without once coming down from the hills, and I doubt we'll want to hole up so long."

"I agree," Morwen confirmed. "I have agents rallying support and scouting out the ground, but once they have returned we need to make a plan of action and move on it at once. Rawn's forces come to him through the faerie ring, and the longer he is secure here, the greater his army and the more secure his hold at Carngrysyl. For the last few weeks we have been gathering what warriors remain after the massacres at Porthbucca and Porthrahn, but we must strike soon or we shall lose the chance forever."

Goroyn nodded his support of his King's assessment. "Until now we have had the advantage that Rawn does not know that any of the royal line survived, but I fear that he may now know."

"We ran into a group of scouts in the lower hills," Roth replied. "We killed five Changelings, but their leader got away; one of those bloody red Hunters of Mab's."

"Most likely he was retreating to inform his lord," Morwen said. "And I raised the royal banner above this house; damnable folly!" She hissed.

"The people need to see that the royal line endures, Your Grace," Goroyn assured her. "They must know that you fight for them."

"He is right," Deinol agreed. "I only wish we could have taken the Hunter."

Morwen laughed, bitterly. "They plague us worse than any of the others," she said. "Do not blame yourself for failing to stop him; I have not heard that any man has succeeded in slaying one of those vile curs."

Deinol half-turned to Roth, but the old warrior was already speaking. "Then let me be the first to bring you such news, Your Grace," he said.

"Roth..." Deinol began.

 "No, My Lord," Roth chided. "If the people need to know that the King fights for them, she must know that they fight for her." He turned back to Morwen. "My Lord Deinol rescued my daughter from a Changeling patrol," he said. "He killed three Changelings and also their leader; a Hunter."

"You must be an exceptional swordsman," Morwen commended, warmly.

"I was exceptionally lucky," Deinol insisted, blushing. "And he was careless. But did you say that Rawn did not know of your survival?" He asked.

Morwen smiled at him. "I see you are clever with words, as well as weapons," she said. "But yes; so far as I know he was unaware that I escaped his slaughterhouse." Her voice wavered at the last, her smile dissolving. "Goroyn," she said. "Will you go with Master Roth please, and assess the strengths of Lord Deinol's armies. Perhaps you can acquaint him with our forces as well."

"As you wish, Your Grace," Goroyn replied, eyeing Deinol suspiciously.

Morwen waited until Goroyn and Roth had left before speaking again. "When Rawn entered the ruin of Porthrahn, he gathered my kin and their families and murdered them all," she told Deinol. "I had been trapped in the rubble during the destruction, or I would have died with them. I may have been counted among the dead by Rawn, because no hunt was made for me. I have no way to be sure, but I believe that my husband's sister died in my place."

"You are married?"

"I was," Morwen replied. "But he was killed shortly after the birth of our second child. Both boys died when the world was torn," she added, her voice going very quiet. "I try to be glad that they were spared that butcher's work. I am told that he tortured my family before he killed them."

"Did he want information?" Deinol asked. "Or was he just..." He swallowed hard in disgust before finishing: "Was he just having fun?"

"I do not know," Morwen admitted.

"I would not ask," Deinol assured her. "But we heard that Rawn's forces were searching for something. We though that must be you, but if he did not know that you survived..."

"There was something," she said. "I was my father's eldest child, but as a woman I was kept from his councils. However, I do know that when Rawn first came to Porthrahn he demanded something of my father. Father did not take him seriously – ‘looking for legends', he said – and he never told me what he asked for, but he sent him packing for his arrogance. We laughed to watch him rage at father, thinking him impotent. It seemed so ridiculous that this man would challenge the King of Logres.

"Then he returned, and we did not laugh." Deinol laid his hand gently over Morwen's. "Do not," she said, gently, although she made no move to take her hand away. "I am King, and should not be comforted."

"Why not?" Deinol asked. "Kings are human too."

"But they must be strong," she insisted.

"It isn't weak to be comforted," Deinol said. "Why is it," he asked, "that you are King and not Queen?"

Morwen smiled, wearily. "A Queen is a consort, not a monarch. In Logres a woman can not usually rule, but these times are not usual. If I am to lead the people however, then I must be King."

"I see," he replied.

"Alas, if I am King, then I can not afford to be a woman," she sighed, finally drawing her hand from under his. "I must be strong, and I can not allow myself to take comfort while my people suffer."

"Do not drive yourself so hard," Deinol said. "You will wear yourself out."

"I can not allow myself rest," Morwen told him. "I wish I could, but I do not even know what to do. How can we face the might of a faerie lord who can make the Earth herself tremble."

Deinol thought for a minute. "Clearly," he said, "there is something of great value to Rawn somewhere in Logres, and the Goa'uld value only one thing."

"Who?" Morwen asked.

"The Goa...The Buccan. The faeries. They call themselves the Goa'uld. I do not know how I know that," he admitted.

Morwen frowned. "And what is it that these Goa'uld want?" She asked.

"Power," Deinol replied. "Whatever they are seeking must be a source of power; possibly a weapon. If we find it first, then we may have a chance."

"What if it is not a weapon?"

Deinol shrugged. "Then we think of something else," he said. "But the first thing is to find out."

"And how do we do that?"

"Easy," he assured her. "We just have to capture a faerie."

_*_

_Carndeinol_   
_1999_

Jack kept as still as he could, as he peered between the shelves of a bookcase at the Jaffa milling around the centre of the room. There were four of them, already rather more than he would care to take on single-handed, and that was before a Goa'uld arrived with five more Hounds. Jack had never seen the man, but he had the air of a lieutenant and wore Elowen's sword at his hip, and so Jack knew that this must be Fearghus.

"We have found it," the Goa'uld whispered, running his fingers over the surface of the column. "Go at once to Queen Mab," he ordered one of the Jaffa. "Tell her that I have found the ‘Scroll of Ages' and that I have found the _Phosophos_. You; summon Her Majesty's engineers." As the two Jaffa went on their way, Fearghus began to laugh out loud.

"Are you well My Lord?" One of the remaining Jaffa asked.

"Well?" Fearghus returned. "My so-worthy predecessor, the lamented Rawn, failed to find that which My Queen asked of him, and all the time he was on this wretched planet, he was _living in it_!" He laughed again. "I have never felt better."

"I am delighted that my thousand year wait at least brings you some amusement, my love."

Jack shifted a little to the right so that he could see the bottom of the stairs. Mab strode into the library, carelessly trampling the ancient tomes underfoot, flanked by Jaffa guards and four handmaidens. The Hounds had exchanged their battle dress for silver armour that was clearly ceremonial, the handmaidens were dressed in white, and Mab herself in gold. One of the girls scattered flower petals from a golden bowl before the Queen's feet, while the others bore a silver jug, a heavy sword and Mab's banner on a slender spear. The latter two handmaidens were blonde, like the bulk of the people of Logres, while the other two – the flower girl especially – had a darker colouring, most notably in their eyes, and looked a little bit familiar to Jack.

He wondered if he could kill Mab from his hiding place, but discounted the possibility. Such an attempt would give him away and besides, the Queen would likely be raised in a sarcophagus. He was also not entirely confident that he could make the shot without hitting the nearest handmaiden; the nervous girl with light brown hair and dark eyes who carried the pitcher.

"Forgive me," Fearghus begged, falling to his knees.

"Perhaps in time," the Queen murmured. She snapped her fingers, and a troupe of Jaffa went down the stairs, followed by two Goa'uld in unassuming robes. Jack guessed these must be the engineers. "Have this entrance guarded, day and night, and bring down as many Hounds as you need to make it secure. I have searched too long for this prize to have it slip away now."

"What is My Queen's desire?" Fearghus asked.

"Summon all of the engineers and artificers in my kingdom to work on this," she said. "Including Niamh."

Fearghus frowned. "But Lady Niamh is engaged in a project for the great Oberon," he reminded his mistress.

"I do not care!" Mab snapped. "Oberon no longer matters to me; can you not understand this. The vessel must be spaceworthy, its weapons operational, within ten days, or the engineers shall suffer greatly. If they have it working in five days however, they shall command their own rewards, for my generosity shall be boundless." She raised her hands, and lifted the veil from her face, revealing dark, bewitching eyes, which appeared almost unnaturally large in the pallor of her face.

"Three thousand years," she whispered. "Three thousand years I have searched for this vessel, and now it shall be mine at last." She smiled. "When this ship flies I shall forgive you Fearghus. When this ship rises once more into the sky, I shall forgive all past slights." She raised her hands towards the ceiling, caught up in her dreams of power. "For what matter will the troubles of a Faerie Queen be to me when I am reborn as the all-powerful goddess of destruction!"

Her eyes flamed white, the glow lighting up her ivory-pale face. Fearghus gazed at his mistress in slack-jawed reverence, and even Jack felt himself caught on the fringes of the pathos. It was at times like these he could almost understand how the Goa'uld came to be worshipped as gods.

After a long moment, Mab lowered her arms and replaced her veil, fastidiously rearranging her silver-blonde hair. She snapped her fingers. The girl with the pitcher produced a goblet from the folds of her gown and poured a drink of what certainly looked like water for her mistress. A pungent, heavy odour of alcohol confirmed Jack's suspicion that appearances in this case were deceiving.

"I shall await word from you in my new quarters," Mab said. "If this palace is the _Phosophos_ , then I shall make it my home without delay."

"Yes, My Queen," Fearghus replied, with a low bow.

Mab returned the goblet to her handmaiden, and left with her retainers. After a moment, Fearghus led his warriors down the stairs towards the control room, and Jack took the opportunity to make his escape. He quickly ascended the stairs and made his way along the corridor to the nearest servants' door. A few hundred yards short however, he heard boots approaching from the other direction, and slipped into a side room to hide.

The footsteps stopped just outside the door, and Jack heard a sniffing sound.

 _God Damnit_ , he thought to himself. He waited while the Hunter outside sniffed the air, and after a moment the door handle began to turn. Luckily for Jack, the door opened outwards, and so he was able to throw his weight against it and then make a dash for the passages while the Hunter was still reeling.

The Goa'uld did not reel for long however, and Jack heard his feet falling lightly on the stones as he ducked into the servants' door. The Hunter came after him, and Jack risked a glance back, to see the red-haired, vulpine creature haring after him with an extraordinary, bounding gait, toes barely touching the ground. With a snarl the Hunter sprang, and Jack ducked, letting the Goa'uld sail over him, then took a quick turn down a side passage. Behind him the Hunter howled in fury, then there was only the tapping of his feet as he ran after his quarry.

"Sir!" Jack turned at the sound of Sam's voice, and followed it into yet another narrow corridor. Ahead of him he saw Sam clutching a small glass bottle; a group of guards stood behind her. As Jack approached, Sam hurled the bottle along the corridor, so that it smashed just behind him. Immediately, Jack's nostrils were assaulted by an acrid, powerful smell that made him stumble. He felt sure that the Hunter would take advantage of his surprise to leap on him, but instead when he turned, he saw his pursuer writhing on the ground in agony and confusion.

With a cry of rage, several of the guards ran forward and thrust spears into the Hunter, over and over again, until they were quite certain it was dead.

"That was for Vepa," Ythel snarled, spitting on the corpse. "And for all the others."

"Major?" Jack asked, baffled. "Is that...aniseed?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied. "The Hunters found the staff kitchen where we'd holed up and killed some of the guards and servants." She looked a little queasy as she spoke.

"Carter?"

"They killed and ate them, Sir," Sam explained. "The Hunters then chased Peran's group, but Ythel came up with the idea of using aniseed from the main kitchens to baffle their senses."

"It's an old poacher's trick," Ythel explained. "Throws the dogs of the scent. They keep some in the kitchens, so we mixed it up with anything else that smelled strong. It actually seems to hurt them to get a scent of it," he added, not without satisfaction. "We drove them off the first time and now...We will get the other one," he promised, apparently speaking to someone Jack could not see. "We will."

Jack looked at Sam.

"One of the guards was Ythel's fiancée," she explained, moving away so that the young man would not hear her. "There was nothing left of her; just her sword and some blood." She sighed, sadly. "Anyway, we've splashed Ythel's aniseed mixture around the passages enough that the Hunters should have a real problem finding us again, and we think there's only one left now."

Jack nodded. "So now we wait for Elowen to get back, and then we'll see what we shall see."

*

 _Bodwra_   
_983_

In the pale light of dawn, a squad of Changeling warriors filtered through the deserted streets of Bodwra, before gathering in the square before the great stone building that dominated the village. They conversed for a few moments, before their leader, a grey-haired veteran named Colwyn, returned to the outskirts, where his mistress waited with two bodyguards.

The lady had thick, dark hair and golden skin which looked completely out of place among the frozen mists of Bodwra. She belonged – Colwyn would have said – in a place of warmth and sunlight, where that rich, brown skin would glow. Apparently, the lady herself agreed, for she had wrapped a fox fur coat tightly around herself for warmth, despite her Goa'uld constitution. As the leader of her escort drew near she was sipping delicately at a cup of water from a nearby stream.

"Naquadah," she said. "It must come from the hills in the water." She turned to Colwyn. "Well?" She asked.

"The building appears undamaged," Colwyn reported. "The people of the village have taken to their homes. Shall we gather them, My Lady?"

"No," the lady replied. "The people are unimportant. Guard the door of the library and let no-one enter without my permission."

"Yes, My Lady," the Changeling acknowledged, but there was doubt in his voice.

"You take issue with my commands?" She asked.

"No, My Lady; it is only...This is not the ground we were assigned to search; Lord Rawn..."

"Is a fool!" The lady snapped.

"Why are we here, My Lady?" Colwyn asked. "If Lord Rawn discovers that you have disobeyed him, we shall all be killed; even you."

"We are here because – unlike Lord Rawn – I can read and understand complex sentences," the lady explained. "Trust me, Jaffa; _we_ shall find the Light, not Rawn, for all his endless trawling of the countryside."

"I do not understand, My Lady," the Changeling admitted, as he escorted her to the great building. "Do you hope to find the Light within?"

"Not as such," she said. "But this is a library, and one more ancient than the people who now live here. If there exists a record of the Light's arrival on this world, then it shall be found here or in the library of Carngrysyl. Since Lord Rawn has sealed the latter, I am left with only one place to search."

Colwyn took a lantern, and followed the Goa'uld into the library. "Keep the rest of the Jaffa outside," the lady instructed. "The pages of the texts within are old, and may be very fragile. Hold the lantern for me, but touch nothing."

She approached the nearest shelf, and ran her fingers very lightly along the spines of the ancient volumes. "I can feel it," she whispered. "The weight of aeons lie upon this place." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Oh, the knowledge that must lie within these pages. The power."

She led Colwyn around the great hall, until she found what she was seeking.

"Does that tell of the Light?" Her bodyguard asked.

"No," she replied. "This is merely an index volume." She set the tome reverently on a lectern, and cautiously turned the pages. "So beautiful," she murmured, although to Colwyn it seemed to be nothing but a dusty old book, its cracked pages filled with faded text.

The Goa'uld took a small device from under her cloak and slipped it onto her right hand. She held the device over the book, and a soft light shone down; where the light fell on the pages, the writing sprang suddenly into focus. She passed her hand quickly over the page, before turning to the next, treating the book with greater care and reverence than the Jaffa had ever seen a Goa'uld treat anything.

"You shall never speak of this place to anyone," she said.

"No, My Lady," Colwyn agreed.

"Mab may take the Light, and Rawn may covet this land, but _this_ treasure will be mine."

"Yes, My Lady." He did not feel it was his place to note that neither Queen Mab nor Lord Rawn would be likely to _want_ a collection of dusty, decaying paper. "It shall be as..." He turned, suddenly, drawing his zat'nik'tel as he shone the lantern into the corners of the room.

"Give me the light," the lady snapped, impatiently.

The Jaffa made no move to obey, and instead he set the lantern down on the lectern, and physically drew the Goa'uld away into the shadows.

"Let go of..."

"You must be silent, My Lady," he hissed. "I heard shots fired outside. If my Jaffa have not reported an incident to me, then they were overcome."

The Goa'uld shivered. She was very young for one of her kind, and had likely never faced the prospect of her own death before.

"They shall have to come through me to reach you, My Lady," Colwyn swore. "Come; let us seek a hiding place for you."

Together they moved deeper into the shadows, until the Jaffa found a little alcove where his mistress could hide. He was only just in time, and a few moments later he heard footsteps approaching. "I shall try to draw them away," he said. "So that you can escape."

"My blessing upon you," the lady said, in a small, almost human voice.

The Jaffa bowed his head, gravely. He moved back towards the entrance, and waited until the first enemies entered. They wore the armour of Hounds, but daubed in paint, and bore weapons of Goa'uld design. There were three of them, and they went straight to the lectern.

"A book?" One of them asked. "Is that what they were searching for?"

"Fetch Lord Deinol," a second man instructed. The third moved to obey, but before he could move Colwyn fired his zat'nik'tel three times, felling the three warriors.

The Jaffa made a dash for the door, knocking down the man who came to investigate the gunshots. Outside, he saw that his squad had been overcome by a large force of humans. He fired wildly into the human ranks before dashing off between the buildings, challenging them to pursue. He was an old and wily warrior; he would take a few of them with him before he died, and hopefully buy a chance for his mistress to get free.

"After him!" Goroyn ordered. "He must not escape."

"He won't," Deinol said. "The roads are covered. Pursue him, but with caution, and leave enough men to help me search inside."

"Surely we should find him first?" Goroyn asked.

"No," Deinol replied. "He wants us to chase him; that means that there is something within that he values greatly."

"What could that be?" Roth asked.

"His master," Deinol replied. He drew one of the faerie lightning knives – there was a name for them, but he could not for the life of him recall it – from his belt. "Roth, come with me; Goroyn, catch that Changeling."

"Yes, My Lord," Goroyn grumbled. He was not happy to be taking orders from Deinol,  but at the same time he was the one who had insisted that he should accompany Deinol's forces in their attempt to capture one of the Buccan.

On the way into the building, Deinol gathered a small band of warriors, and the enterprising Mellyan had managed to locate a dog belonging to one of the terrified villagers.

"What is this place?" The youth asked.

"It's a library," Deinol replied. "See if they're alright," he added, pointing to the fallen warriors while he examined the book. "This looks like an index, but the writing is somewhat faded."

"These three are alive," Mellyan confirmed. "But something has upset the dog."

Deinol looked up, and saw that the dog – a small, yappy thing with russet fur – was indeed agitated by something. It began to growl, and a moment later tugged its leash from Mellyan's hand. The small creature darted into an alcove, yapping angrily, then moments later came shooting out, whining pitiably with its tail between its legs. Deinol raised his lightning knife and signalled his warriors to move around, flanking the alcove.

As they drew near, a cloaked figure burst from the alcove and lifted her hand towards Deinol. Something stirred his memory, and he threw himself aside in time to avoid the wave from the Goa'uld's ribbon device. As she began to run, Deinol rose and fired once. Lightning arced around her, and she fell, hard. At once, Mellyan ran to see if she was badly hurt.

"Get back!" Deinol snapped, angrily, causing Mellyan to flinch. He knelt beside the woman and turned her on her back. He stripped off her hand device, removed half-a-dozen other devices from her belt, and also confiscated an emerald-studded choker and her silver and jet tiara. She began to struggle at the end, but he was able to back away and cover her with the lightning knife, and she settled for pushing herself up against a wall and sitting there, glowering.

The Logrians gathered around, staring at the lady in frank astonishment. Most of them had only ever seen the Changelings and the Hunters; a Lady of the Faerie like this one was no common sight, and she was unlike anything they could have imagined.

"Stay back," Deinol warned again.

"How dare you treat me this way," the lady demanded, in a cold, imperious tone.

"I will treat you any way I want to," Deinol replied in kind. "If you cause me trouble, I shall shoot you again, and we both know that would kill you. If you are helpful, I may be inclined to show you a little mercy, but I know that you are too dangerous to be held unless you can be of some use."

"My Lord?" Mellyan queried, clearly disturbed by his master's tone.

"Listen, Mellyan," Deinol said. "Clear your mind of anything you think you know about this woman. She is not helpless; she is not harmless; and she is most definitely not innocent. She has earned no kindness from us, and she will have to convince me that she is worthy of the least tolerance."

"I am your prisoner," the lady said. "I am yours to do with as you will, but I shall not betray my Queen."

"Restrain her," Daniel said. "Find somewhere secure to keep her, and have five men watch her at any time."

"Five?" Roth asked.

"She is stronger than any two of us," Deinol explained. "I won't take chances."

One of the warriors had apparently lost interest in the proceedings, for he reached out and picked up one of the books. It crackled as he opened it, the binding broke, and the pages fell to the ground where they burst into a cloud of dust.

"Don't touch those!" Deinol snapped, and was surprised to hear the Goa'uld echo his words.

"You are a scholar," he realised. "What was it you were looking for here?"

"I shall tell you nothing."

"Take her away," Deinol ordered. "I will speak with you later. I would advise that you tell me what I want to know before the King arrives: She has even less cause to be kind to you than I do."

"What should we do about feeding her?" One of the warriors asked.

"Mellyan," Deinol said. "See to her needs. Do not be cruel, but do not be kind either. The latter is more than she deserves, but the former less than we are worth."

"Yes, My Lord," Mellyan replied. "I believe that the town has a gaol," he added. "We can use that to hold...What is your name, My Lady?"

The Goa'uld smiled slightly at the appellation. "I am Vivienne," she replied. "And who, if I may be allowed to know, is my captor?"

"Deinol ap Jago," Deinol replied. He waved his hand, and the warriors moved to escort her.

"Wait," Vivienne called. "My tiara."

"What of it?" Deinol asked.

"May I have it?" She begged.

"Why?"

"My eyes..." She looked away, embarrassed. "They have an imperfection. The tiara is designed to allow me to see clearly."

"You have corrected vision?" Deinol asked, touching a finger to his glasses. "Doesn't the sarcophagus repair your eyesight?"

"Sarcophagus?" She asked.

"I...A box," Deinol said, confused as to where this knowledge came from. "It gives life, but destroys the soul."

"The Black Cauldron?" Vivienne asked. "Queen Mab controls access to the Cauldron very closely, and I have not been permitted to use it enough times to correct my sight."

"How old are you?" Deinol asked.

"Older than you can imagine," she lied.

Deinol looked her straight in the eye. "Answer me truthfully, and I will let you have the tiara," he said. "How many years since you first took a host?"

"Less than five years," she admitted. "My father filled my role before me."

Deinol tossed the tiara to Mellyan. The boy turned and face the Goa'uld. He looked into her eyes, and though he did detect a confusion, a lack of focus, he felt moved to tell her: "I see no imperfection."

Vivienne smiled. "My, you are charming," she commended. He slipped the tiara onto her head, and her gaze focused on Mellyan's face. She blinked twice. "And so handsome," she added, in a predatory purr.

"Mellyan," Deinol cautioned. "Do not let your guard down for a second. And you," he warned Vivienne. "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

_*_

_Carndeinol  
1999_

The guards had been holed up in the passages for almost a week now, and Jack was beginning to get used to the constant smell of aniseed; it was probably better than that of unwashed soldier. The remaining Hunters – or Hunter, if Mab had brought no more from her ship – were clearly baffled by the pungent aroma, and so far the new headquarters had remained secure. By freeing prisoners they had bolstered their numbers, but their activities were becoming limited by the guards Mab was placing on the entrances and exits to the passages. It was the one drawback of the aniseed that the diffusing scent gave away every access point, not just to the Hunters but to anyone with a nose.

After the week, Elowen and Taliesin returned to the castle, and they brought encouraging news.

"Many of the lords still refuse to serve Cathbad," Elowen said. "Especially those who served in my father's Guard with Tryfena when they were younger. Word of the manner of her death has been suppressed, but enough now know to make things very difficult for him. We can count on the warbands and levies of Marasnan Woles, Porthnewth, Bodwra and most of the smaller towns and villages, and those who will not stand with us will not betray us either.

"I believe that we can beat the Changeling army on the ground," she said. "However...I do not know how we can fight Mab herself, if she has the power to make the earth move."

"The key to that has to be the Grail," Sam replied. "We know that it is a ship, like Mab's, but more powerful. Some time after its arrival here, the whole structure was built over with stone to hide the ship; even the interior walls have been clad in stone blocks. The ship is called the _Phosophos_ and it has been converted into the defensive weapon you know as the Sangreal. With the power of this vessel, we should be able to repel any assault."

"But we do not have the Lapsit Exilis," Taliesin reminded her. "The Grail will not serve us."

Sam shook her head. "This is a space ship; a piece of technology, not a mystical chalice. It may take some time, but I can make it work."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"The controls follow a logic similar to human design," Sam replied. "I can do this."

"I hope so," Elowen said. "Because without the Lapsit Exilis, or at least some idea of what that might be, you may be our only hope."

"Then why are you smiling?" Jack asked.

Elowen looked at Taliesin for a moment before replying. "Because I would rather place my faith in people than in legends."

Jack nodded his agreement.

"There is one more problem," Taliesin admitted. "Fully half the forces we can hope to command belong to the lords of Hyneth. The lords follow Osian, and while Osian does not wish to bow to faerie rule, he refuses to fight against Cathbad while Ossine stands at his side."

"Which means that we have to get Ossine away from there and persuade him to join us," Elowen explained.

"Did you try telling Osian that Ossine wasn't his son?" Jack suggested.

"It did not seem diplomatic," Elowen replied, sternly. "And it would do not good; Osian probably knows, but he can not disown Ossine without declaring himself a cuckold. I would ask you not to speak of the subject again," she added, with a meaningful look at the shocked faces of the guards.

"Sure," Jack replied. "Sorry."

Elowen nodded, gratefully.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"I need to talk to Ossine," she said. "I am sure that, deep down, he is a good man; I just have to get him away from Cathbad." She looked up, resolute. "We have no choice but to abduct him."

*

_Bodwra  
984_

"This is a bleak place," Deinol said, looking around the mist-shrouded town. "But I have to admit, the longer I stay here, the more I love it."

The followers of Morwen had made the haunted village their home since the capture of Vivienne sixteen days ago. Many of the soldiers felt ill-at-ease, but the village was secure from below with a concealed pass behind, and close enough to Carngrysyl to be a perfect base for their raids on Rawn's soldiers and supply camps. Moreover, the mist shrouded them from the steel birds that periodically flew over, and they even seemed able to light fires without being detected. Deinol was also keen to find out what the faerie had been seeking in the library, and he preferred not to take the risk of moving her.

So far, Vivienne had not been very forthcoming with information. Their other prisoner – the Jaffa – had recovered from the wounds sustained in his capture. He was as closed-mouthed as his mistress to start with, but Deinol's threat to harm the Goa'uld had loosened his tongue. Sadly, Colwyn could not reveal what he did not know, and he knew only that they were searching for something called the Light; a wonder of a bygone age.

While Colwyn's health had improved, Vivienne's appeared to be deteriorating. Somehow, Deinol knew that she was suffering withdrawal from the influence of the ‘Black Cauldron', as she called it, and that he had once suffered a similar malady. From his memories, Deinol knew that the Cauldron must be a kind of sarcophagus, a device for healing and restoring the dead. From Colwyn, he learned that – as a very minor lady – Vivienne was permitted only very occasional use of the Black Cauldron. Extrapolating, Deinol realised that Mab must possess only a single sarcophagus for her own use, and that for her servants it was a great privilege to be permitted its regenerative blessing. Deinol hoped that the withdrawal symptoms were peaking, because otherwise he was certain the Goa'uld would die of it, and he would need a new faerie to question.

"You can not keep her like this," Mellyan said. He was standing at Deinol's side, overlooking the town.

"I can and I will," Deinol replied. "Come; it's time we have another talk with the Lady Vivienne."

"Yes, My Lord,"  Mellyan grumbled.

Deinol was concerned by the youth's growing attachment to the faerie, but he still hoped that he might gain some information by using Mellyan as his ‘good cop'. Of course, he would have been more comfortable with this plan if he could remember what a cop was.

The ‘gaol' that Vivienne was held in had proven to be an old kennels, disused as such for some years but still retaining a canine aroma. She had complained bitterly at being housed like a dog, but gave up when she realised that Deinol was not going to be swayed by her protests. She was guarded by only one man now, with six warriors taking shifts throughout the day and night, because no others could stand to hear her piteous howls; not in this dreary setting.

As he usually did, Deinol allowed Mellyan to go in first and calm the faerie girl. She had stopped howling – she usually began shortly after midnight and ran out of steam mid-morning, which was why Deinol chose that time to question her – but a steady stream of moans came from the kennels. The guard opened the outer door of the kennels and let the youth in. Deinol stood outside, watching through a Judas window in the door.

The kennel was divided into barred pens, which was why Mellyan had mistaken it for a gaol in the first place, and Vivienne had been restrained in the largest of these. Besides the barred outer door and the cage, she was secured by heavy shackles on her wrists and ankles. Her hair was a mess of tangles and bedding straw, her make-up was gone, her cloak was matted from use as a blanket, and she was in great need of a wash and a change of clothing, but she was still beautiful. She lay on her side, staring glassy-eyed at the ceiling. As she often did, she had thrown her tiara aside, as though by making the world around her blurry, she could somehow change what it was.

Mellyan unlocked the cage, then hung the key on a hook beside the door before going into the pen. This was at Deinol's insistence; the shackles were locked with the same key as the door, and Deinol did not want Vivienne able to release her bonds were she to overpower Mellyan. Mellyan did not think she was capable of overpowering anyone in her current state, but Deinol was adamant.

"Vivienne," Mellyan said, softly. He picked up her tiara and approached her slowly, knowing that when startled she could be violent; if he ever seemed likely to forget, he had the bite mark on his left hand to remind him.

"Leave me alone," she growled.

"You know I can not," Mellyan replied. "Lord Deinol is here to speak with you."

"I do not wish to speak with him," she replied. "Let him leave me in peace, or else kill me."

"Vivienne," Mellyan murmured, moving close to her. He slipped the jet-studded band back onto her head, then wrapped his arms gently around her, as though she were a child. "Do not speak so," he enjoined her. "He will not kill you."

"He _is_ killing me," she whispered. "The Cauldron sustains me; I shall die without it."

"I will not let that happen," Mellyan promised. "But you must tell Lord Deinol what he needs to know."

"If I betray my Queen she shall never let me enter the Cauldron again," Vivienne sobbed.

"Please..."

Behind Mellyan, the door opened, and Deinol entered the kennels. Even with the cage bars still between them, Vivienne shrank as far away from him as she could.

"My Lord..." Mellyan began.

"Leave us now, Mellyan," Deinol said, stepping into the stall.

"You are killing her," Mellyan accused. "You have to let her go."

Deinol's face darkened. "That is the one thing I can never do," he said. "Now wait outside."

"No."

"Go!" Deinol stepped forward, looming over the youth.

"I will not let you hurt her anymore," Mellyan said, setting his heels. "It is wrong."

"Hurt her?" Deinol asked. "I haven't _begun_ to hurt her, and if you do not wish to see it happen, I suggest you wait outside."

"You would not!" Mellyan gasped.

"I am running out of time," Deinol said, coldly. "Your King and country are running out of time. I have no choice but to wrest the information we need from her, by whatever means necessary."

"The law of this land forbids torture," Mellyan protested.

"Only for humans."

"I won't allow it!" Mellyan clenched his fists, angrily.

Deinol struck the youth a backhand blow across the face, and he stumbled to the ground.

"No!" Vivienne leaped to her feet, suddenly more animated than she had seemed in days. "Leave him alone, I command you!"

"You do not command anymore," Deinol reminded her, nastily.

Mellyan pulled himself to his feet. "My Lord, you can not do this," he said. "I will not..."

"Leave us," Vivienne said.

"What?"

"Just...go," she repeated. "You can not protect me, and I will not see you hurt over this."

Mellyan looked confused and conflicted.

"Go!" The Goa'uld snapped. Stung, the boy retreated from the kennels.

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you now?" Deinol asked Vivienne, contemptuously.

Vivienne scoffed. "I do not care what you do to him," she said. "I just do not wish to see it. It made me feel...uncomfortable."

"Listen to me, Goa'uld," Deinol said. "Because I am running out of patience. I have no past," he told her. "No true memories. I have nothing except the present, and these people, and I will do _anything_ to protect them, however much it blackens my soul. If you do not tell me what you were searching for, I will have no choice but to hurt you, and while I might have baulked at torture, once upon a time, those restraints are forgotten.

"I will not let your silence hurt my people," he repeated, fixing his gaze with hers, and she quailed in fear from that basilisk stare.

"And you call me a monster," she accused.

"Would you do any different if I were at your tender mercy?"

"I would not," she admitted.

"Talk," Deinol said. "What is the Light?"

"In its makers' tongue, it is called the _Phosophos_ ," she said.

"The Light of Wisdom."

"Yes," she replied, impressed despite herself. "Forgive me, Deinol ap Jago; I had mistaken you for one of these barbarians."

"I _am_ one of these barbarians," he assured her. "Go on."

"The Light is a spacecraft, built for one purpose only: To destroy. It is not a warship, it is a weapon; a mobile gun capable of shattering a planet."

"A sort of ‘Death Star'?" Deinol asked.

"A what?"

Deinol shook his head to clear another random memory, without useful context. "Never mind."

Vivienne shrugged. "The Light was – to the best of our knowledge – never used. Instead it was hidden away, concealed on a backwater planet; this backwater planet. Mab spent millennia tracking its known movements, charting its course, before she found this world and charged Rawn with finding the Light for her."

"Why not search herself?" Deinol asked.

"She does not like to stay in one place," Vivienne explained. "She has a fear of being waylaid, and prefers to keep on the move. Rawn is loyal to her, or as loyal as any of my kind ever are, and besides, he is far too cretinous to ever betray her and get away with it. He is searching for the Light by scouring this land, inch by inch; no method but slow elimination. I – on the other hand – realised that there might be a record of the Light in this ancient archive. If I can find it, then I shall be richly rewarded.

"Or I would have been," she corrected, deflating. "Had you not captured me."

Deinol shrugged. "My heart bleeds for you," he said. "Thank you for your help," he added. "Let me know if you think of anything else useful." He turned to go.

"No!" She cried. "I have told you what you wanted to know! You must release me."

"When this world is swept clean of Changelings, and there is nowhere for you to run but the Chappa'ai, _then_ I might release you; not before."

He left the kennels, Vivienne's screams of rage at his back, and came face to face with Mellyan.

"She has done what you wanted," he said. "At least offer her for ransom."

"I will do no such thing," Deinol said.

"You _are_ a monster," the youth accused. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Mellyan; wait!" Deinol called out, but the youth was gone.

 

Deinol climbed up to a little hut on an outcrop of rock above the main village and sat on the bench outside. Opinion in Bodwra was divided as to whether this isolated hut or the great stone library was the ‘witch's dwelling' that gave the town its name, but Deinol found them both rather tranquil and calming places to be. Soon he would need to go down to the library to follow up on Vivienne's leads, but first he needed a moment to get his head together.

"You seem tired, My Lord."

Deinol turned his head, and saw Morwen standing in the cabin door.

"As do you, Your Grace," he replied. "I did not know that anyone else came up here," he added.

"I like it here," she said. "It is peaceful, and it is surprisingly cosy in there still. What troubles you, Lord Deinol?" She asked, refusing to be distracted. "Beyond that which troubles us all?"

Deinol sighed, deeply. "I know that I am doing the right thing," he said. "That we needed to know what Mab seeks here. But it is hard for me to act this way. Sometimes I want to give in to my feelings; to comfort Vivienne, even though I know what she is. Other times, I find myself becoming what I pretend to be. I hit Mellyan this morning, and I meant it."

"No you did not," she assured him. "You could not."

"I'm changing, and I can't stop it. I don't have a sense of self with which to counter this."

"Keep away a few days," Morwen advised, coming to sit beside him. "Come back to it when you feel stronger, or she will take advantage of your weakness."

"I have what I need for now," he replied, gratefully. "I will be mostly in the library from now on, I think."

"That is good," Morwen said. "I hate to see you so weary. Also, I have been spending much time in the library; it will be good to see you there more often." She gave a tired smile. "It will be good to see _you_ more often."

Deinol averted his eyes.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am," he said.

"I think I do," she replied.

"How can you, when I don't know?"

Morwen raised a hand to his face, and turned his gaze towards her. "I do not know who you were, Deinol ap Jago; but I do know the man you have become. He is a good man," she assured him. "A brave and stalwart man, who is prepared to do what he must."

"I'm a lost man," he replied. "I don't even think I'm a very good fighter. I know _how_ to use a sword, but I feel like I haven't done it very often."

"You are scared," she said. "You have never led people to war before, and you are scared that you will get them killed."

"Yes," he admitted. "I am."

"So am I," she told him. "You are still a good man."

"I'm a...nowhere man."

"You are the man I love."

"I..." Deinol was speechless.

"Perhaps I should not have said that." Morwen blushed and broke eye contact. "Perhaps you feel you can not give your heart when there might be another with a claim on you."

"There is not," he replied. "I think that there was, but that there is not anymore is one of the few things I know for certain. I just never hoped...I never dared hope that you might feel the same way that I do about you."

"Then I am glad that I spoke," she said.

"I am glad also," he assured her.

They stood very close to one another now. Deinol paused for a moment, and when neither moved away, they kissed.

"Come inside," she invited, breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

Morwen nodded. "I am sorry to seem forward, but you know already that I am no maiden, and I fear we may have little time together." She took him by the hand. "Come inside," she repeated.

"Alright."

In the village below, Goroyn watched, with a scowl on his face. The two figures disappeared into the hut; after a moment it began to rain.

*

On his way back to the hall where his troops were billeted, Goroyn saw a group of warriors approaching him. Seeking solitude, he turned and ducked into the nearest building; only once he was inside did he realise that he was not alone.

"Well, General Goroyn; this is an unexpected honour."

Goroyn looked over at the pen where Colwyn was securely shackled. His two guards huddled on the far side of the stable, sheltering from the rain.

"Get back to the barracks," Goroyn told the warriors. "I'll watch the prisoner until the rain passes."

"Yes, Sir," they replied, not stopping to question their good fortune.

Colwyn sat cross-legged, following Goroyn with his eyes but otherwise not moving a muscle. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. "I have not had such a distinguished visitor since your Lord Deinol was convinced that I had spoken all I knew."

"He is not ‘my' lord," Goroyn replied.

"I see," Colwyn said. "Your lord is the King; Morwen. You see Deinol as an interloper."

"He has the King's favour," Goroyn muttered. "It does not matter what I think."

"Of course it does not."

"What?" Goroyn asked, startled.

"Did you think I would try to convince you to betray your mistress out of bitterness and jealousy?" Colwyn asked, with a slight smile. "I am a warrior, like yourself; such behaviour is unbecoming in our kind. It matters not what you think of Lord Deinol, because you have no say in your mistress' decisions. Such is my lot, also. I have served Lady Vivienne less than a handful of years, yet I have come to care for her as both a child and a parent. Nevertheless, I can not sway her intentions; nor should I try. It is not my place, however hard it may be to remain a spectator."

Goroyn pulled open the door of the pen and went in. He sat down near to Colwyn, just out of reach, and pulled a bottle from under his cloak. He took a long swig and offered the bottle to Colwyn.

"It is not allowed," he replied. "But thank you."

Goroyn nodded. He fetched over a water jug and a cup for the Changeling, then sat back down and took another drink. "She has never fallen in love before," he said. "Her husband she loved, but she never fell _in_ love with him, and she is thinking with her heart."

"Lady Vivienne is impetuous," Colwyn said. "She acts without her lord's leave, and risks his anger with foolish words."

"She will give herself to Deinol. He will become King and the land shall be in uproar."

"She will forget herself one day, and he will kill her; if Lord Deinol does not do so first."

"She is a woman, when we need a King."

"She is hasty, when what is needed is thought."

"Yet I would not have her any other way."

"And nor would I."

"Is ours a futile task?" Goroyn asked. "To seek to protect one who refuses to be protected."

"It is thankless," Colwyn allowed. "But by that very token it is the highest of duties. Even when they drive us to distraction, our reward is that they live to test us another day. Why do we let them do this?" He wondered aloud.

"Because they are the ones who move the world," Goroyn replied. "Would you follow a man like Rawn if he told you to disobey your orders and search a little village in the mountains?"

Colwyn smiled. "Would you follow anyone but her if she told you to fight against the faerie host?"

Goroyn shook his head again. "Here's to them," he said, raising the bottle.

Colwyn took a cup of water and raised it in response. "Here's to them."

_*_

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Jack sighed. "I never thought, when I joined the SGC, that I'd ever find myself trying to kidnap a prince again."

"Again?" Sam asked.

"Never mind," Jack said. "Forget I said anything."

The two of them were lying in wait outside Cathbad's audience chamber. Soon after Mab made him King she had relegated him to a smaller suite of room, claiming the royal chambers as her own. He had continued to rule the country – or those parts of it that were prepared to follow him – from this minimalist court, and grown more and more discontented each day.

Ossine often bore the brunt of his mentor's anger, and so tended to emerge from his meetings with Cathbad ill-tempered and distracted, and this mood also infected his guards. For this reason, Jack and Peran had chosen the end of such an interview as he perfect time to seize the young lordling. Jack and Sam were waiting on one side of the hall, Teal'c and Peran on the other, carefully concealed behind a pair of tapestries.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened, and Ossine emerged, ranting away to his two guards. "He takes me for granted," he was saying. "That's what he does. If he had more faith in me we could have talked Queen Elowen around, I know we could, and the lords..."

Jack sprang out and drove a vicious cross at the first guard's chin, knocking him cold. The second man had a split second's extra warning before Peran grabbed him in a choke hold. His legs kicked out and caught the tapestry, which fell with a surprisingly loud crash.

"Help!" Ossine cried out, before Teal'c was able to seize hold of him. It seemed to be enough however, as the door to Cathbad's chambers opened, and four more guards emerged.

Without hesitation, Peran threw the man he had grappled into the newcomers and drew his sword. Taking this as a license to employ deadly force, Jack drew his sidearm, and Sam did likewise. The guards hesitated, aware that the interloper's weapons might not look like anything they knew, but they were just as deadly as swords and knives. Jack began to back away, but then a Changeling pushed his way out of the door, and the fight was on again.

The Jaffa warrior leaped forward, leading by example, and Jack shot him twice. Inspired nonetheless, the human guards surged out, to meet a similar fate courtesy of Sam's Beretta and Peran's broadsword.

"Quickly!" Jack exhorted, starting down the corridor, but it was too late. Whether the sounds of battle had drawn attention, or whether someone had been en route to visit Cathbad already, the sound of heavy Jaffa boots was now approaching.

"Through the doors," Peran said. "They can be bolted from the inside, and there is a servants' door. Cathbad had it sealed, but it should be easy enough to open from within the chamber."

They hurried through, and Peran manhandled the great beam into position while Jack and Sam covered the astonished Cathbad and his court. There were two guards left, as well as a young woman in a red dress.

"How dare you!" Cathbad demanded, fear behind his bravado. "I will have you killed for this!"

"Why not kill us yourself?" Peran asked, stepping forward. "Like you killed Tryfena!" The two guards looked horrified by this revelation. They turned to their master, their expressions begging a denial, but none came. Peran smiled, grimly.

"There's no time..." Jack began to protest, as the Jaffa pounded on the door, but Peran had already hurled himself at the usurper, sword raised.

"Stop him!" Cathbad yelled, drawing his sword and desperately parrying the commander's attack, but his own guards stood still. Clearly Tryfena's reputation had extended beyond the old Royal Guard. Cathbad scrambled clear of another lunge, his crown falling from his head as he struggled to find his footing.

"Carter; find the door," Jack ordered, tearing at tapestries himself. "Teal'c; keep hold of that kid."

"I've found it, Sir," Sam called back. She hauled on the top of a cabinet, and it toppled forward to reveal a servant's door, sealed with a mass of boards. Pulling an unlit torch from the wall, she used the metal bracket as a crowbar to tear off the planks and uncover their exit.

Peran beat at Cathbad's defences, and although the usurper was the larger and stronger of the two men, he lacked the commander's skill. Under the relentless onslaught, he backed away and tripped on his own crown, falling hard at the foot of his throne. Peran raised his sword for the killing blow

"No!" As Peran lunged, the young woman hurled herself across Cathbad's body. Peran desperately twisted his body to shift the line of the attack, so that the sword missed the girl by a handbreadth, striking the stone floor behind her back.  For a moment, Peran was desperately off balance, and before he could recover Cathbad had pushed the girl aside and thrust upward at his foe.

The attack had little power, and his Logrian broadsword was not designed to thrust that way, but the point of the blade had enough sharpness to pierce the commander's leather jerkin.

Peran reeled back with a cry of pain. He tried to lift his sword, but found that he lacked the strength and staggered backwards. Cathbad lurched to his feet and cut at Peran's exposed flank, but one of his own guards stepped up and parried the blow, while the other caught Peran's uninjured arm and helped him towards the door.

Jack shrugged. "Well, okay then," he said, stepping forward and raising his pistol. Before he could shoot Cathbad dead however, the girl in the red dress was in front of him once more, this time with a little more help from her ungrateful master.

The main door cracked under the enemy assault.

"Teal'c; go!"

The big Jaffa ducked through the servants' door, Ossine still struggling in his grip, while Jack and Sam covered the entrance. With a crash, the big door flew open, and dangled precariously from its hinges. In the doorway stood the last Hunter, eyes blazing with triumph.

"Go!" Jack yelled.

Sam turned and ducked for the door, while Jack drew a bead on the Goa'uld and pulled the trigger. The Hunter flicked his gauntleted hand, and Jack felt something strike his shoulder. His first shot was true, until the Hunter ducked at the last moment, and the bullet found a home in one of the Hounds behind him instead. Jack tried to correct his aim, but instead found the gun moving _away_ from the target. His head swam, and he knew that something was very wrong with him.

The Hunter flicked his hand again, but by that time Jack was already heading for the floor, well on his way to unconsciousness.

 

Teal'c hurried along the servants' passage after Peran, who was supported now by the two guards. After a short distance, they met up with the patrol who were to have met them coming through the servants' door in the corridor outside Cathbad's room.

"Commander!" Ythel cried in alarm. The young warrior was carrying Teal'c's staff weapon, as it had been deemed too cumbersome for the kidnapping attempt.

"I'm alright," Peran insisted. "Curse that girl; if not for her, Cathbad would be dead and Tryfena avenged."

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Ythel asked.

Teal'c turned, and saw that his comrades had not followed him. With Ossine fighting him all the way, he had not noticed the absence of their footsteps; now all he could hear was the tramping of boots.

"We can go back for them," Ythel suggested.

"No," Teal'c replied. "We can not; not now." He shoved Ossine towards the guards, who grabbed hold of him before he could bolt, then took his staff weapon from Ythel. He fired into the ceiling and walls, until the stones crashed down to block the passageway. Teal'c noted that the imperishable bulkhead of the _Phosophos_ gleamed where the stone had fallen away. "Mab will not kill them straight away. We shall rescue them," he assured Ythel. "Or we shall avenge them."

*

Only when he was certain that his enemies were gone did Cathbad emerge from behind the woman. Pras glared at the usurper in disgust, until the woman distracted his attention. Another quirk of design meant that Hunters were attracted to the colour red, and her dress was like a beacon. Behind him, the Jaffa were gathering the supine forms of the two interlopers.

"Your woman?" He asked Cathbad, subjecting the frightened girl to a lingering examination.

"Just a servant," Cathbad lied.

Pras sniffed at them both and grinned, horribly. "Daughter," he purred. His bare left hand snaked out to catch at her chin, turning her head so that he could examine her profile and the structure of her jaw. "Your little bastard secret, Your Grace?"

"How...How dare you?" Cathbad demanded, drawing himself up. He was much taller and heavier than the Hunter, but clearly afraid of him.

"What is you name?" Pras asked, putting his face against the girl's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Lowenna," she replied, managing to keep her voice firm.

"Take your hands off her," Cathbad demanded.

Pras laughed deep in his throat. "Your child has more heart than you," he said. "I like her, and I have need of such a person; so young and strong."

"You can not have her!" Cathbad drew Lowenna back by her arm and stepped in front of her.

"Do not fear for her virtue," Pras assured the King. "My interests in such matters lie elsewhere." He glanced back at the interlopers. "I only wish to give her a chance to serve our Queen as I do."

"No!"

"You are not without courage after all," Pras commended. "I will give you a choice then: Leave the palace with your child, never to return, or surrender her to me."

"Leave the palace?"

"The palace, your wealth and your position," Pras explained. "Take enough to support yourself and the child – I am not an ogre – and go. The two of you can live out your lives in perfect peace; you have my guarantee."

"I am King..." Cathbad began.

"You are king, or you are father," Pras said. "Choose."

Cathbad raised his head, proudly. "I am King," he said again, and stood aside.

Pras watched the pain suffuse Lowenna's face as her heart shattered, and it was like gobbling down honeycomb; the sight of her anguish so sweet that he almost gasped aloud in pleasure. He reached out, closed his hand on the girl's wrist and drew her to him.

"Father!" Cathbad turned away from her plea.

The Hunter took Lowenna's chin once more, and turned her to face him. "He has abandoned you," he said. "But do not cry," he enjoined, although he truly hoped that she would. "I am your family now. I will make you strong and fearless, and I will never chose power over my kin." He slipped an arm around her waist and escorted her away, motioning for the Jaffa to follow with the unconscious interlopers. "Come my child," he said. "Your mother – my dear, sweet Reka – awaits only our return, and she shall rise from her grave to embrace you."

*

_Bodwra  
984_

Morwen and Deinol had spent several days searching the library. They had tried to get Mellyan to help, but the boy refused to speak to them. Deinol was concerned, but he decided it would be best to give the boy space. Using the index volume, he located all of the scrolls and books which contained references to anything that might be the _Phosophos_ , and together they went through them one by one. They sat close, their hands or their feet or their knees touching all the time, and sometimes they seemed to spend longer in contemplation of each other than of the books.

"We should work apart," Morwen suggested one day.

"We should," Deinol agreed. "Why don't I go to the other side of the library," he suggested.

"Because I need to keep touching you," Morwen replied. "So that I know you are still there. I am so afraid that if I let go of you, you will disappear, and I need you here with me."

Deinol squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "We may die tomorrow, but I will never abandon you." Despite this reassurance, he did not cross to the far side of the library to reduce their distraction; on the contrary, they got no work done at all for the next two hours.

*

"Halt!" The guard at the kennel door held his spear out to bar Mellyan's way.

"It's me, Baryn," he said. "Bringing food for the prisoner, like I always do."

The guard looked doubtful, but he unbarred the door and let Mellyan in. He went through and into the cage with his burden, and set it down in the straw.

"Vivienne," he called, softly.

"Mellyan," she called back. She looked even worse than the last time he had come to her, only a day before. "I thought that Deinol had refused to let you back in here?"

"He has neglected to tell the guards, it seems," Mellyan replied. "Here; eat."

"Why?" She asked, dejectedly. "I have no wish to extend this miserable existence."

"Please eat," Mellyan begged. He reached out and touched her cheek. "I do not wish to watch you die."

"Alright," she agreed, with a small smile. "For you, my dear gaoler." With a great effort, she managed to push herself upright, but by now she was so weak that she could barely lifted her shackled wrists to eat.

"Here," he said. "Let me." He lifted a spoonful of broth to her lips, but she turned away.

"I will not be fed like a child," she said.

"You must eat."

She glanced back at him. "Then perhaps...Would you release my wrists, Mellyan?"

"I..."

"I would still be chained by my ankles," she noted. "There would be two doors and a guard between me and freedom, and I can barely sit up straight. Please," she added, with a slightly forced smile.

"Alright," he agreed. "There is no harm, I suppose." He stood and went back to the cage door, fetching the key. He unlocked the shackle on her right wrist, and she raised her hand to tenderly touch his face while he released the left. He stood and returned the key to the hook, while she began to eat.

To Mellyan's delight, a genuine smile spread across Vivienne's face. "It tastes so good," she murmured. "Just to _feel_ free – even if I am still caged – makes the food taste better.

Mellyan beamed at her, and she smiled back.

"You are a good man, Mellyan," she said. "I want you to know that whatever happens to me, you have been a good friend; you must not blame yourself when he..." She looked away from him.

"When he what?" Mellyan demanded, afraid.

"Deinol is going to kill me," she whispered. "I saw it in his eyes. Once he is sure he knows enough, he will kill me. He is afraid of me," she added, taking a long draught of cool water. "Of what I am."

"He did not seem like this at first," Mellyan said.

"I have seen it before," she told him. "He lacks the strength for command, and so he tries to rule by terror. Rawn was that way. He will kill me when my usefulness is spent because he will not dare to leave me alive." She touched his face again. "But I am glad to have known you, Mellyan; even in these circumstances."

Mellyan hung his head, and waited while she finished her meal. "I have to shackle you again now," he said, apologetically. He fetched the key.

"So soon?" She asked, plaintively. "Why not leave me free a little longer? Where's the harm? And maybe we could..." She tailed off with an encouraging wink.

Mellyan almost dropped the key. "Wh...What?"

Vivienne smiled, beguilingly. "I know that you want to," she said, caressing his chest. "And I want to thank you for all of your kindness."

"I cannot," he replied. "I want to but..." He broke off, and fumbled with the shackle on her right wrist.

"Alright," she said, sliding her free hand around the back of his neck. "But even if you have to shackle me, that does not mean we could not..." Vivienne drew him close and whispered in his ear. "If that is how you want it," she added.

Mellyan gave a strangled moan. His hand slipped and he dropped the shackle; in a heartbeat he was turned around and held immobile in Vivienne's grip. Her arm pressed tight across his throat so that he could neither draw breath nor cry out. He tried to say her name, but nothing emerged but a gurgle.

"Hush," she whispered. "I would take you with me if I could, but it shall be hard enough to escape unburdened."

Lights exploded before Mellyan's eyes, and he scrabbled at Vivienne's arms, but to no avail.

"You will thank me when they do not call you traitor," she assured him. The last thing he felt before darkness claimed him was Vivienne's mouth, pressing on his in a gentle kiss.

*

"I think we've hit pay dirt," Deinol said, once they had been working for another three hours.

Morwen grimaced. "We can not stop now," she said. "You keep working; I shall find someone to clean it up."

"No," Deinol replied. "I mean...Well, actually I'm not really sure what I mean, but ‘pay dirt' is good; here." He pushed the book he had been studying across the table, indicating a passage.

" _So the travellers set down the cloud-mountain on the grim peak, and clad it in stone to make of it a dwelling,_ " she read. " _And behind it they made a garden of the soil of their world. ‘This shall stand, now and forever, as a defence for this land,' they said. ‘This shall be our thanks for your welcome and your kindness to us.'_ _And the eldest of the travellers came down to the people and gave his promise that in time of war when the Sword of the Sovereign was drawn, the cloud-mountain would open its secrets, and if the sovereign required the power of the cloud-mountain, then he should be joined with the sovereignty of the land in the Siege Perilous, and that power would be granted unto him_."

"The cloud-mountain must be the Light; a mountain that floats like a cloud."

"But the rest of this is all nothing but children's stories," Morwen argued. "The Sword of the Sovereign is just a legend, and the Siege Perilous as well."

"Maybe not," Deinol replied. "Maybe there is a truth behind them."

Morwen scoffed. "A blade that can cut through stone? A blade that guarantees victory when drawn in time of war? A chair that brings the land to life?"

Deinol flexed his left hand, staring at the fading marks of the burns in his palm. "I have a sword that cuts through stone," he said. "And I have never lost a fight with it, although as I told you, I don't think I'm really a fighter. As for the chair...I remember...something. Mab has weapons that tear at the land itself; perhaps the Light will give the land a chance to fight back." He rose and moved around the table to lean over Morwen's shoulder. "The grim peak...Carngrys. Oh my God," he whispered. "Carngrysyl."

"There is something else," Morwen remembered. "The sovereignty of the land. According to our myths, the King's rite to rule was once secured through a ritual marriage to the land. This was symbolised by the taking of a handful of earth from the royal grove in the palace at Carngrys. That was before Carngrys was abandoned and became Carngrysyl, the ghastly peak."

"Why was it abandoned?"

"Porthrahn was growing in wealth, so the King moved his court there. Carngrys was too isolated once the capital was gone, so it was abandoned. Even after however, people saw strange lights in the empty palace windows, and heard frightening noises. It has a blacker reputation than Bodwra."

"We must go there," Deinol said, decisively. "With Your Grace's permission, of course," he added, red-faced.

"See what else you can find," she said. "I will prepare an expedition. It will be dangerous, however; Rawn has made that place his own."

"Which only makes our need more urgent," Deinol reminded her. "Rawn is looking for this thing, and he's sitting on top of it. If he realises, he could take control of the deadliest weapon in several hundred parsecs."

"What is a parsec?" Morwen asked.

"I don't know," Deinol replied. "In fact, I don't think I've _ever_ known."

They shared a weary smile, but the moment was interrupted by a commotion at the door to the library.

"Lord Deinol!"

"Mellyan?" Deinol asked, rising to his feet. "What is wrong?"

"My Lord; Your Grace...I am so very sorry. I did not listen." The boy's eyes were filled with tears, and he looked rather the worse for wear. A dark bruise was spreading across his throat and his voice was hoarse.

"Mellyan," Deinol repeated, taking him by the shoulders and holding him with his gaze. "What happened?"

"She is gone," Mellyan admitted. "Vivienne is gone."

_*_

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Jack woke up wishing he had not. His head was pounding, and as if that were not bad enough his arms and legs were securely fastened to a cruciform frame.

"Well this is no good," he muttered.

"On the contrary," a sonorous voice replied. "I think it is very good indeed."

Jack forced his eyes open, and realised that the reason his head was throbbing was that he had been strapped to the frame with his feet in the air. On a similar frame opposite him Sam had been lucky enough to be secured the right way up, but she looked as bad as he felt. Mab stood between them; she looked stunning and evil.

"I am glad you are awake," Mab went on. "You are just in time to witness the rebirth." She walked out of sight, but after a moment the frames rotated to follow her movement, and so Jack was able to see her stride over to a large, black cauldron. As they turned he also saw that they were in one of the rooms of the palace, although the original tapestries had been covered by hangings of black silk and red satin. Mab had accessorised with chains; lots of them, ranging from heavy steel manacles to delicate strands of silver links.

The cauldron was filled with bubbling, black liquid, but clearly the vessel itself was not hot, as the Hunter who had captured Jack and Sam was crouched beside it, with his face pressed against the metal.

"Pras," Mab said, motioning the Hunter to back away. "Behold, mortal fools," she declared. "The power of the Cauldron of Arawn!"

As she spoke, the contents of the cauldron shifted, and a grilled platform lifted out of the murk, bearing a female form, curled up in a foetal position. She was dressed in a plain black robe, but from the vulpine cast of her sleeping face she was obviously another Hunter. As the cauldron's fluid flowed from her like water from  waxed paper she stretched, yawned, then swung herself down to the ground.

"Reka," Pras purred, delighted.

"Pras." The two Hunters crouched opposite each other and sniffed each other's hair and throats. After about a minute of this, they began to kiss in an extraordinary fashion, as though they were taking invisible bites from each other's lips, snapping forward then darting away.

"I dunno," Jack said, his voice sounding a little congested. "She looks a little underdone to me."

"She is the one your companion so callously murdered," Mab told them, clearly unsatisfied with their reactions. "Returned from death."

"Oh; it's a _sarcophagus_!" Jack realised.

"Nice design," Sam added. "Very stylish. It really gels with the general ‘horror movie dominatrix' theme."

Mab hissed, angrily. "Do not test me," she warned. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Oh, please," Jack scoffed. "You're a third rate Queen with delusions of grandeur. I'm supposed to be impressed? I killed Ra."

Mab stared at him in disbelief, then she began to laugh out loud. "You are the infamous SG-1? Queen Mab has conquered where all others have failed!" She declared to the universe. "Let the System Lords mock me now!"

"I'm sure they shall," Jack said, trying not to look at the two Hunters, who were quickly overstepping the bounds of common decency.

"Pras; Reka." Both stood up straight and tried to look attentive of their Queen instead of each other. "You are dismissed," she said. "I am pleased with you, Pras. If these give me what I want, you may still have the one who harmed Reka to do with as you please."

"Thank you, Mother," Pras said, bowing.

"Go," Mab repeated.

The Hunters bowed and shuffled backwards past Sam and Jack on their way to the door.

"It's so nice those two crazy kids have worked things out," Jack said.

"Loyal, but undisciplined," Mab explained. "And ever so hard to create." She walked by them again, and once more the frames turned to follow, showing them a row of three glass tubes. One was empty, but the other two were filled with a yellowish liquid, and a girl hung suspended in each. The first girl Jack recognised as the one from Cathbad's rooms, although her red dress was gone; both women wore only the slightest of shifts. The second looked almost like a hunter, but with traces of human softness remaining in her face.

"It will be days before this one is ready for implantation," Mab went on, caressing the second cylinder with a mother's tenderness. "And the other has only begun the process. Pras and Reka's life codes form the basis of the transformative matrix," she explained. "As they did for the hosts of the two boys you murdered. Pras was heartbroken, although somewhat mollified when I told him he could have two more to replace them. He loves his pack like a father, he truly does."

"That's sweet," Jack said. "I may weep openly."

"Tell me all you know about the Sangreal," Mab ordered.

"The what?" Sam asked, ingenuously.

"The Sangreal. The Light. The _Phosophos_. Whatever you people know it as. Did you come here to find it?" She demanded. "I know that it was you who opened it, woman; Pras found your scent all over the chamber. Tell me how to activate the ship."

"It won't work for you," Sam told her. "It won't function for anyone who carries or has ever carried a symbiote."

"Who has ever...?" Mab came close and put her hand next to Sam's head. "Well, well," she murmured. "You grow ever more fascinating. Tell me all you know of the device."

"I know nothing; you interrupted my research."

"I see." She turned to face Jack, looming over him. "Tell me where the rebels are hiding in my palace."

"On one condition," Jack said. "If you're going to hang me upside down, stand over me and question me, could you wear a shorter skirt."

"Insolence!" Mab barked, seizing his right index finger and twisting it almost to breaking point.

Jack cried out in pain.

"You will tell me what I wish to know," Mab said. "You will tell me, or I will hurt _her_."

"What?"

"I learned long ago that humans can be most stubborn on their own account, but very pliant when others are in peril. If she does not tell me what I wish to know, I shall have you tortured. If you do not tell me what I wish to know, I shall have her violated." She smiled, cruelly. "I shall leave you the night to think things over. I would not wish you to miss anything out."

The frames followed her, giving them a brief view of the four handmaidens before they followed their mistress out, and stayed facing the door when she was gone.

"Do two of those girls look familiar to you?" Jack asked. "I swear I've seen them somewhere before."

"Sir; you mustn't tell her," Sam said, but her voice was trembling. Jack knew she could stand up to torture for a little while, but...

"I thought you said a Goa'uld couldn't use it," he said, unable to find anything comforting to add.

"Please; I was making that up. I think there might be a mechanism to stop a Goa'uld drawing the sword – that's why I couldn't but Daniel could – but we already did that."

"Oh," Jack replied. "Well then, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Let's."

*

Ossine was angry at first; then he was scared. After a while he realised that no-one was going to kill him straightaway, so he became angry again, this time in a more high-handed fashion. He refused to acknowledge any of the rebels as equals until at last Elowen came in to speak to him. She dismissed the guards, but Taliesin stayed, and Teal'c had refused to let Ossine out of his sight.

"This is madness," Ossine told Elowen. "You will all be killed. I tried to save you, but you were determined to fight against the inevitable."

"It is not inevitable," Elowen replied, calmly. "And it is not right. Even if Mab's triumph were somehow unavoidable, I would fight against it, because no battle could be more cruel than her tyranny."

"Surrender to me," Ossine urged. "I can protect you."

Taliesin snorted in disgust.

"Hold your tongue, bard," Ossine snapped. "This is not the business of gossips and peasants."

"Damnit, Ossine!" Elowen cried. "This is the business of all the people. Mab will destroy this country if we do not oppose her."

"She will destroy us if we do."

"Then at least we shall fall on our feet, as warriors of Logres. Isn't that preferable to dying on our knees like slaves?"

"It would never have come to this," he insisted. "Not if you had let yourself be governed by Cathbad's council."

Elowen's eyes darkened. "Never recommend that traitor's name to me again," she warned. "If you try to defend him, you shall lose whatever good regard I still hold for you. We _need_ you, Ossine," she admitted. "We need your help, and that of your kin." To Taliesin's horror, the young Queen sank to her knees.

"I have looked into your eyes and I have seen your heart, Ossine," she said. "I know that you are a good man, and whatever poison Cathbad poured into your ear has not touched your heart. I am begging you; do not abandon your land. Help me to defend it against these invaders."

Ossine laughed. "You are begging me? That is a sight to see, Elowen. It used to be me that begged you. I begged you to love me, as I loved you, but you would not hear my pleas. Why should I hear yours?"

Elowen's eyes filled with tears. "Because I am not asking you as woman to man, nor as queen to subject, nor even as one Logrian warrior to another. I am asking you as a sister to her brother."

"Get out," Ossine whispered, backing away from her.

"Ossine..."

"Get out! Get out! Take your peasant lover, your Changeling thug and your damned lies and get out!"

"I am not lying," Elowen pleaded. "Look at me, Ossine. You must know it is true; you must feel it. I knew when Cathbad told me; I knew at once."

"Shut up! Get out of my sight!"

"She is not yours to command!" Taliesin snapped, furiously.

"No, Tal," Elowen said, rising to her feet. "We can not force him to accept. We shall leave you for now, but I will be back."

"I have nothing more to say to you," Ossine told her.

"Then you can listen." She turned and left, drawing Taliesin – still quivering with rage – after her. Ossine pressed himself into the corner of his cell and sank down into a huddle.

Teal'c stood where he was.

"You heard the ‘Queen'," Ossine spat. "Get out and..."

Teal'c surged forward, grabbed the front of Ossine's tunic and hauled him to his feet.

"Unhand me!"

The Jaffa shook Ossine until his teeth rattled, then slammed him hard against the wall. "My closest friends have all been lost in this fight," he said, his voice low and calm.

A protest died on Ossine's lips, as he saw the sheer magnitude of the rage boiling behind Teal'c's eyes.

"Two of them were taken trying to bring you here to persuade you to fight for _your_ world, as we have chosen to do. Elowen does not wish to see her brother dead..."

"Do not call me that!"

"But I have no qualms about killing a foolish, arrogant, overgrown child who will not stand up and take responsibility for his world. If you wish to live, I suggest that you prove your usefulness to Elowen's cause," he added.

"Elowen's cause is madness," Ossine insisted. "We can not fight the Buccan. We..."

He broke off as Teal'c hauled him bodily towards the door and through it. In the corridor, Elowen and Taliesin stood aghast as the Jaffa hauled Ossine past them and away.

"Teal'c, wait!" Elowen called. "Where are you taking him."

"To see the truth," Teal'c replied.

"It's too dangerous!"

Teal'c gave no reply.

 

Teal'c dragged Ossine through the servants' passages, heedless of the damage he caused to the young man as he staggered after the Jaffa, stumbling and half-falling, striking the walls and reeling from side to side. At last they reached an outer door, leading to the streets behind the palace.

Teal'c dragged Ossine close and stared him in the eyes. "This is what will become of your world when Mab rules it." So saying, he opened the door, pushed Ossine through it and slammed it closed behind him.

Ossine almost laughed, knowing that he was free again, standing in an open yard full of drying laundry, but then his mind slowly realised what it was that his eyes were seeing, and the sickly-sweet stench of decay washed over him like a tide.

Bodies.

Not drying laundry, but the bodies of the dead, their clothes a bright patchwork as they lay decomposing on the ground.

In the ground.

They were not laid out on the ground, they were gathered into a pit, who knew how deep but filled almost to the top. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people; Logrians, and civilians, not warriors. His people, slaughtered while he praised himself as their saviour, and dumped here to rot, behind the palace where the winds and the aniseed stink from the servants' passages would hide the smell from those within.

In a panic, Ossine turned and pounded on the door behind him. "Let me in!" He pleaded. "Please; let me in!" He broke out in a cold sweat, the hairs along his back prickling from the terror that these hapless victims of his stupidity would rise up and rag him down among them.

The door opened with such suddenness that Ossine sprang away in fear. He tripped, and fell onto something warm and soft. He looked around, and saw the dead, staring face of a woman. He turned the other way and caught an accusing glower from a dead man's eyes. He struggled to rise, and an arm flopped across his chest, holding him down. Abandoning all dignity, he screamed in terror, thrashing wildly and only succeeding in sinking further into the mass of putrid flesh, down towards the warmth that rose from the furnace of corruption. His flailing limbs tore into rot-softened skin, and as the mass of corpses beneath him collapsed, it gave vent to a mighty sigh, as if the despair of the entire town had been given a voice.

Hands clutched at Ossine. He tried to push them away, but they held tight, and then they lifted him out of the dark and the stink, and slammed the door closed.

"Do you understand now?" Teal'c asked.

"So many," Ossine gasped. "How...? When...?"

"Dozens were killed in the quake," Teal'c replied. "Others were slain for resisting, or simply as an example to would-be rebels. Carndeinol is all but deserted now, and there have been fewer killings, but a few more are added each day."

Ossine began to shake, and Teal'c held him like a child.

"Ossine?"

The young prince looked up at Elowen and Taliesin, his eyes filled with grief and horror. "What have I done?" He asked. "This was my fault. I wanted you," he whispered. "I desired my sister and so committed a crime against the land."

"This was Cathbad's doing," Taliesin corrected. "No-one else's. This is not a punishment from the land or from the heavens. You did not make this happen, but you can help to make this right."

"Tell me what to do?" Ossine begged Elowen.

*

_Bodwra  
984_

"What were you thinking?" Deinol demanded.

Mellyan hung his head. "She looked so weak; so helpless."

"I take it that now you understand that she was neither?"

The boy fumed. "Perhaps I would not have been so willing to believe her if you had not been so cruel."

"It was the only way to get what we needed!" Deinol raged.

"Through torture?"

"I would never..."

"Deinol. Mellyan." Both men fell silent at the calm voice of the King.

After a moment spent reining in his temper, Deinol sighed. "I'm sorry, Mellyan," he said. "I would never have harmed her, but I needed her to believe that I would. I tried to explain, but you would not let me."

"You hit me."

Deinol hung his head, and offered no excuse.

"What is done is done," Morwen said. "Vivienne is gone, and her bodyguard with her; let us be thankful at least that they killed no-one as they fled. Deinol; you know the Buccan better than any of us: Will she risk going back to Mab?"

"She needs the Cauldron to live," Mellyan said. "She will go back."

"She does not need it to live," Deinol replied. "It is an addiction – one I hoped she might be breaking – but she shall return to it nonetheless."

Morwen nodded. "Then this place is no longer safe for us. We shall send the bulk of the people into the mountains under Goroyn's protection, while a chosen few accompany us to the old palace at Carngrysyl."

"You don't have to come," Deinol said. "You know the resistance will collapse without you."

"The book said that the sovereign must unite with sovereignty," she reminded him. "I have to be there."

Deinol nodded, reluctantly. "Well, there are books in the library which have maps and plans of the building," Deinol said. "I saw them while we were looking for the Light. If I recall aright the palace is riddled with passageways; even Rawn can't have set a guard at every entrance. That should make things easier for us."

"What do we do once we get inside?" Morwen asked. "Where do we go? Where do we start?"

"The royal grove," Deinol replied. "You said it yourself: Sovereign and sovereignty. The soil represents your sovereignty; the grove _must_ be important somehow. I think your traditions were shaped by whoever the Light belonged to," he added in explanation.

Morwen nodded. "It seems so. In that case I should gather a bag of earth; the stories say that the kings of old carried a pouch with the earth from the grove as a sign of their right."

Deinol nodded. "And the book also said there was a garden filled with earth from the travellers' planet. After that, we have to find the Sovereign's Sword and draw it," he added. "I know it's not much to go on, but I think it's our only chance."

"We can see if the texts in the library can be of any help," Morwen suggested. "Perhaps one of them mentions the sword in greater detail."

"Good idea," Deinol agreed. "But we don't have much time for reading."

"When do we start?" Mellyan asked.

" _We_ don't," Deinol said. "I don't trust your judgement, Mellyan; you'll go back into the hills with the non-coms."

"No!" Mellyan snapped. "I want to come with you; I have to. I made a mistake, I know that, but I need to try and correct that mistake. Please, give me a chance."

Deinol opened his mouth to refuse, but Morwen interrupted him. "Alright," she said. "But do not thank me; I have probably just signed your death warrant."

_*_

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Elowen and Taliesin sat on a wooden seat in a darkened window on the east side of the palace. The wind was blowing to the west, carrying the Charnel stench from the pit at the south away from them, and the city looked peaceful from so high up. They had no light save starlight; any more and they would have been in danger of being spotted.

"Will this work?" Taliesin asked.

"It has to," Elowen replied.

Taliesin took her hand in his. "You do not have to put on a face for me," he reminded her.

Elowen looked at him, her eyes glittering with tears in the shadows. "I am afraid," she admitted. "But we have to try."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. He reached out and touched her face. "We both need rest," he told her. "I should leave you."

"Should you?"

"Yes; I should."

"Do you want to?" She asked. "Leave me?"

"No," he replied. "And I do not just mean tonight."

"Nor did I."

The leaned towards each other and kissed, for only the third time in their lives.

"Stay with me," Elowen whispered.

"Always," Taliesin replied.

*

Teal'c sat beside Ossine in the rebel barracks. The Jaffa was attempting to perform kelno'reem, but the young man's fidgeting was spoiling his concentration.

"You would be wise to sleep," Teal'c suggested.

"I think we have established that I am not wise," Ossine mumbled.

"You are distressed by what you saw today?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes."

"You can not sleep for thinking of it?"

"No."

"Take heart," Teal'c said. "Tomorrow you may well join them in death."

Ossine said nothing. After a few minutes, he grew still, and Teal'c settled down to his kelno'reem.

*

"This is something else I hoped never to do again after I joined the SGC," Jack confided. His voice sounded distinctly odd now; distorted and nasal.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Hang upside down on a cross," he replied.

"When did you...? Never mind," Sam amended. "I don't want to know, even if you can tell me."

"I'm gonna black out again in a minute," he told her. "The blood is rushing to my head."

"No kidding."

"I feel like St Paul," Jack said. "Or is it Peter?"

Sam chuckled, softly, aware that her CO was putting on an act to distract her from what the morning might bring, and intensely grateful for the effort. "Hagiography not your thing, Sir?" She asked.

"Certainly not," he replied, sounding scandalised. "Although I think my step-sister experimented with it at college."

"You had a step-sister as well?" Sam asked, deciding to skip a discussion of what Jack thought hagiography was. "Sir?"

"What? Sorry; passed out. This is getting very uncomfortable."

"You're going to be okay, Colonel," she insisted.

"Really not sure I am."

"Yes you will." There was a long pause. "Just hang in there, Jack!" She demanded. "Don't give up on me now."

"I'm still here, Sam," he assured her. "Still...hanging."

"Glad to hear it, Sir," she replied, slipping back into military form. "Just be sure and keep it that way."

She could hear the smile as he spoke again: "Yes, Ma'am."

*

 _Carngrysyl_   
_984_

Deinol and Morwen lay together in the dark silence of one of the caves behind Carngrysyl. The ghastly peak was actually a low foothill just before the true mountains began, on which the old palace squatted, its dome gleaming in the moonlight. The army of Logres had travelled through the mountains to get here, by paths unknown to them until a few days ago, guided by ancient texts from the library at Bodwra.

Those same texts had now led the bulk of the civilians away from the valley of their birth. Having learned from the books that a valley named as Hyneth stretched away on the far side of the mountains, Morwen had sent her people and the bulk of her forces there, to be safe and to start anew if necessary. Deinol was unsure that Hyneth was far enough to keep safe and hidden from Rawn and his Queen, but it was as much as they could do. They had gone under the command of Roth Goch, for while Goroyn had agreed to abide by his king's will if Morwen told him to go, he had privately voiced his insistence that he accompany her, and she had bowed to his wishes.

"We may die tomorrow," Morwen said, softly. "It does not seem fair."

"Life isn't fair," Deinol replied, stroking her hair, fondly. "We must simply make the best of what we are given."

Morwen sighed. "If it were of any use, I would wish that you had come into my life twenty years ago," she said. "I loved my husband, but never like this. I want to live a lifetime with you, Deinol, and all we have had is a few days."

Deinol kissed Morwen, and held her tightly. "We may yet have a lifetime," he told her.

"Or we may die tomorrow."

"We won't," Deinol promised.

Morwen stroked her lover's face. "How can you sound so sure?" She asked.

"Because I'll be damned if I'll die without being able to tell you who I really am," he said.

"If we live," she said. "I want to marry you. I don't care if the nobles say I have to be your Queen, and no longer King of Logres."

"I do," Deinol replied. "I don't want to be King; and this is your land, not mine. But if you'll have me, I'd be proud to be your consort."

"You are sweet," Morwen told him. "But some things are just the way they are."

"That doesn't mean you have to be satisfied with them," Deinol assured her. "Or that you can not change them."

"You can not change tradition," she protested. "It would be...bad."

Deinol smiled, wickedly, then he rolled onto his back and drew Morwen on top of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, baffled.

"In Logres, certain things are always done a certain way, are they not?"

"Well yes," she agreed, having quite expected _him_ to roll on top of _her_. "They..." Her eyes widened. "You can not mean...But that is... _obscene_."

"That's the idea," he agreed. "And I think it'll prove that change can be good." He reached up, and pulled her down into a kiss.

*

Mellyan sat at the mouth of the cave where Morwen's forces waited. Behind him in the cave, twelve of the finest warriors in Logres slept fitfully in anticipation of the most important battle of their planet's history. They had checked and rechecked their captured faerie weapons, before finally allowing themselves to rest. Not far off, the King and Lord Deinol lay together, enjoying each other perhaps for the last time, and Mellyan could not escape the nagging fear that they might all die because of him; because of his stupidity.

In retrospect, it was easy to spot the telltale signs that Vivienne's weakness had been faked. With the benefit of hindsight, the antics of a young man who had thought that a faerie maiden, the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld, might harbour some feelings for him were so pathetic as to be almost humorous. The thought of the Lady Vivienne's treachery brought on a rush of anger, and Mellyan just wished that anger was enough to drown out his pitiful yearning to see her face, hear her voice and feel her touch again.

If Vivienne had somehow learned of their plans; if, in spite of their precautions, she had spied on a planning session or found Lord Deinol's papers; if she had warned Rawn what the rebels were planning, then they could all be walking into a trap. The raiding party in the cave, Morwen and Deinol, the refugees heading for Hyneth; they could all be ambushed and slaughtered like cattle. All because of one boy's blind desire.

Mellyan rose, and walked to the edge of a high promontory. He looked down at the rocky hillside, and tried to work out whether the fall would kill him.

"The women of Logres would not thank you."

Mellyan turned, slowly, to face Goroyn. "I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"I was," Goroyn agreed. "I will be again, but I wanted some air and some time to think. I always like to think at this time before a battle: In the wolf's hour between midnight and dawn. Tomorrow will be hard," he said. "Even if they do not know we are coming."

"Lord Goroyn..."

"Do not tell me that you are sorry for what you did," Goroyn said. "I should hope that you are not. What you did was noble and kind, and the fact that it was also incredibly stupid should not take away from that. I know that you feel you let Lord Deinol down, but I am certain that he would agree with me. Besides, even if Vivienne did somehow learn our secrets before making her escape, that is not your fault. We should have been more careful, whether we believed her a helpless captive or not. If she learned nothing, then set your mind at rest: We shall not die to punish your mistake. In fact, some might say that the gods would smile on such kindness to someone who did not deserve it."

"I believed in her," Mellyan said. "I believed that she was what she seemed to be."

"And that is what really hurts, is it not?" Goroyn shrugged. "If it helps, Lord Deinol did as well; in a manner of speaking. He wanted to, anyway. I overheard him speaking with the King, and I know that he wanted to believe that she was coming out from under the effect of this Cauldron she spoke of; that you were getting to her somehow."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I loved her," Mellyan admitted.

"Yes; well that was pretty stupid, but again I have this feeling that Lord Deinol would not be the man to criticise you for that. I did not become a general without knowing how to read a man, and I would say that he is someone who has made some foolish choices in the matter of love himself," Goroyn explained, in response to the youth's questioning look.

"But the King...?"

"She is not one of those foolish choices," Goroyn said, with certainty. "Although for her it may still prove to have been a mistake." He sighed. "Yet they may both die tomorrow, and as much as I wish to protect my King, I can not bring myself to begrudge Morwen what little happiness she can find."

"What should I do?" Mellyan asked.

"Live and learn," Goroyn suggested. "You are young; you will recover. Or if you mean what should you do right now; get some sleep."

"Good night, General."

"Good night, lad."

Goroyn returned to his bedroll, and Mellyan went back to staring out over the ghastly peak and the valley beyond.

*

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Ossine looked up at the city gates, looming before him in their shattered glory. In the weeks since her conquest, Mab had taken no measures to repair the fortifications of Carndeinol, and so the gates hung ajar and the breaches lay open in the walls. Behind the walls, beyond the rows of broken houses, the dome of the palace gleamed in the first faint light of the pre-dawn. Ossine closed his eyes, summoned his meagre store of courage, and moved forward.

Twenty warriors followed him, cloaked in grey, invisible against the stone as they approached; these were hunters, not soldiers, and they knew how to move unseen. They slipped through the holes in the walls, striking out with their long, sharp spears before the Jaffa even knew what was happening. Swift and silent, they moved along the walls, bringing death to the complacent defenders. Ossine lead the way, stabbing with a long knife, leaving his sword by his side. Only at the end of the wall did they meet any real resistance, but although they lost three men subduing the last patrol, the wall was theirs.

Ossine nodded to one of his hunters, who lifted a faerie spear and fired three bolts of fire into the sky.

*

Fearghus rose at the sound of an alarm and went at once to the front of the palace.

"What is it?" He asked the sentries.

"Shots fired at the town wall," one of the Hounds replied.

"Any signal from the patrols?"

"None, Sire."

Fearghus frowned. He reached over and took up the hunting horn which hung by the sentry post, and blew three sharp notes. Three notes sounded in response from the rear of the palace, but none came from the front wall.

"Close the palace gates," Fearghus ordered.

"My Lord...?"

"Do it!"

Fearghus stared out into the city streets in horror, as the warriors of Hyneth, knowing that they were now detected, abandoned stealth and surged out of the shadows in a grey-clad tide.

"Signal the mothership to stand ready," Fearghus ordered. "And kill anyone who comes near."

 

From the sentry post, Fearghus all but ran to Mab's quarters, and found her warming up for her interrogation of the prisoners. The man looked as though he were on the verge of collapse already which, after a night spent hanging upside down, was not unexpected.

"Your Majesty," he said. "The folk of Logres are revolting."

Mab's eyes flashed dangerously. "Then kill them all," she ordered. "Send Cathbad and his warriors to do it; I have no need of any of them."

"Oh, come on," the male prisoner scoffed, weakly. "You're just going to let that one go?"

"What?" Mab demanded.

The man sighed. "‘Your Majesty, the people are revolting'; ‘I know; they make me sick'. It's a classic."

Mab turned to Fearghus. "Watch them," she said. "If he speaks again, break one of his legs."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Fearghus replied, as Mab stormed out.

"Stay here!" She commanded, and her handmaidens stopped in the act of following her. "I do not need vermin underfoot right now."

*

_Carngrysyl  
984_

When he finally slept the night before, Deinol had dreamed of all the ways this day could go wrong. He had feared the secret tunnels would be blocked; that they would collapse and crush their forces. Fortunately, he was wrong, and they gained the royal grove without resistance.

The grove was overgrown with weeds and grass, but the great tree in the centre was magnificent. Among the long grass they found many grave markers, where the kings of antiquity had been buried, and Deinol crouched to touch the cold stone in reverence and Goroyn ordered his warriors to stand watch. Morwen meanwhile went straight to the tree and laid a hand on its bark.

"Oh," she whispered. "Oh, my. I can feel..." She gasped. "It is as though all the life in Logres were rising through this one spot," she said. "It is incredible."

Deinol joined her. "I feel nothing," he admitted. "But then I am not the King."

Morwen smiled, sadly. "I wish you could," she sighed. Then she knelt, and with a small trowel scooped a little earth into a leather pouch. "My sovereignty," she said. "I feel I should say something." She reached out and touched the tree again. "I swear I shall guard this land with my life," she promised, solemnly.

The King stood, and faced her followers. "We need to go down," she said. "The plans showed a library underneath the palace; we should go there."

"How do you know?" Deinol asked in a whisper, as two of the warriors moved off on point.

"I could feel that energy, the life of the land, flowing downwards; running together into...something. Whatever the Light is, it is down there," she concluded, with great certainty.

They moved fast, but they did not get far before their advance was halted.

"Changelings!" The cry came from the warriors on point, followed by the sound of staff blasts as they exchanged fire with a group of Hounds.

"Move up," Morwen ordered. "We have to be swift."

They advanced, cautiously, and fired on the Hounds when they saw them.

"Intruders!" The Changelings called. "Kree, Jaffa! Intruders!"

"Look out!" Mellyan thrust Deinol aside, as a staff blast came from behind. He began to turn, but a wave of energy from a lightning knife struck him, and he was barely even aware of the six Hounds flanking Morwen's raiding party. Pain surged through him, and he fell hard, striking his head against the wall.

"Deinol!" Morwen cried, her voice sounding very distant.

"Your Grace!" Goroyn roared in alarm.

Perhaps the pain had jogged his memory, but as he blacked out Deinol finally remembered that the lightning knives were called zat'nik'tels.

*

_Carndeinol  
1999_

Although he did not realise it, Teal'c was walking almost exactly in Deinol ap Jago's footsteps as he accompanied the Logrians through the secret passageway and up into the royal grove. The only difference was that they had entered the passage through a side tunnel just a few hundred yards back from the grove, and met up with reinforcements under Gurcan ap Conoc's command.

"Mab will head for the Grail," Teal'c said. "If we are to defeat her, we must catch her there and destroy her."

Elowen nodded. "You and Taliesin know the way better than the rest of us; you lead. Ythel; you and your team _must_ find and release Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, then ensure Major Carter reaches us in the Grail chamber. Peran; you and the remainder of the guard bring up the rear; watch for anyone attempting to flank us."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Are you ready?" Teal'c asked Taliesin.

"Yes," he replied, firmly, taking a better grip on his staff weapon.

"Then let us go."

"Good luck, lad," Peran told Ythel. The commander would have led the rescue team himself, but his injuries still made him too slow. The young warrior was the only member of the guard who knew the passages as well as Peran, but he was clearly apprehensive. "You'll do just fine," Peran assured him.

"Thank you, Sir," Ythel said. He led his warriors back into the servants' passages, and Peran followed his Queen.

*

"Make this weapon work!" Mab demanded.

Nimah, chief engineer of the Buccan, quailed before her Queen; her sister, born of the same Queen in the same brood. Their hosts also were twins, but few people could mistake one for another. Once as arrogant as the rest of her species, Niamh had been worn down by Mab's relentless demands until she would barely dare to meet even a human's gaze. The only Goa'uld with whom she could bring herself to match wills were her staff and her sister's witless consorts. The former deferred to her – although more because they respected her skill than because they feared her wrath – and the latter simply held no terror for her; she had seen too many come and go to take them seriously. Mab might scream at her, but deep down she knew how much she needed Niamh; the consorts enjoyed no such latitude.

"I can not, my sister," Niamh pleaded. "I do not understand the technology involved; it would take me months to work out. You promised me months," she reminded Mab.

"Then make the _Phosophos_ fly," Mab said, ignoring her sister's excuses. "We shall deal with the rest later."

"I can not do that either. This ship will never fly again."

Mab's eyes glinted like cold, black flints. "You swore to me that the hyperdrives were intact," she accused. "That the hull was spaceworthy."

"The hyperdrives _are_ intact," Niamh assured her, "and the hull _is_ spaceworthy – although most of the doors are missing, so anyone outside of this control room would be unlikely to enjoy the ride for now – however, I have since discovered that a mass of conduits have been run from the reactors into the ground beneath, essentially anchoring the ship. Any attempt to take off would rupture the conduits and likely cause a reactor overload."

"Stop," Mab said. "Make sense, sister. Conduits to where? What are the reactors powering?"

"I do not know, my sister," Niamh replied. "It is as though the ship's power distribution matrix had been wired into the planet itself."

"I shall not be denied!"

"I am afraid you shall," Niamh said, quietly. She might fear her sister, but Niamh had never shied away from telling her the truth. "There is no way I can make this system work in less than a month, and no way I can ever get this ship off the ground."

Mab's eyes flashed with fury. "Launch the ship," she hissed.

"I can not..."

"I heard you!" Mab snapped. "A reactor overload, you said. Fine; if I can not have the power of the _Phosophos_ , no-one can. Set the engines, Niamh, then join me on the mothership; we are leaving."

Niamh bowed her head. "Yes, my sister."

"Do not delay, sister," Mab added, sincerely, touching Niamh lightly on the forehead. "I would not wish you to be left behind."

_*_

_Carngrysyl_   
_984_

"Deinol?"

His head aching, Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "Ah," he gasped. "That never gets any easier."

Slender fingers caressed his jaw, and a woman's face appeared, leaning over him; a woman with a dark complexion and a leather pouch around her neck. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I...Elowen?" Daniel asked, uncertainly.

The woman's eyes narrowed, dangerously. "Who is Elowen?"

With a rush, everything came back to Daniel. "Morwen!" He realised. "I...Oh, God."

"I am glad you are alright, Deinol," the King sighed. Her fingers traced up the line of his jaw and into his hair; Daniel gave a slight smile at the touch, but then pain lanced through his head.

"Ow!"

"You hit your head as you fell," she explained. "The rest of us came to some time ago."

"The rest? How many?" He asked. "And where are we now?"

"Only five of us were not killed," she replied. "We are now in Rawn's dungeon, so we are as good as dead. Deinol..."

"Daniel," he corrected. "My name is Daniel."

"You remember?"

"Not everything, but...I think the hit to the head has..." He shook his head, a very slight movement because of the pain. "Jack would be so disappointed." On a sudden impulse, he leaned up and kissed Morwen.

"That was for me, and not for Elowen?" Morwen asked. He nodded, but she kissed him again to make sure.

"I know where we have to go," he breathed. "I've been there before...Or, I will have been there before," he corrected himself. "In the future."

"I doubt we have much future," a voice from nearby commented.

Slowly, carefully, and with Morwen's help, Daniel pushed himself up to sit against a row of bars. He saw that they were in a large cage in the middle of a larger room; it did not seem to be a part of the original décor. The cage was divided into four compartments; one housed Goroyn, one a Logrian warrior, one Daniel and Morwen, the last Mellyan. The doors were secured with some manner of combination lock.

"You're alive," Daniel noted, speaking to the youth.

"Lucky me."

Daniel turned his attention to the room around them. It looked as though it might have been a banqueting hall, once upon a time, but now it was dark and silent, with only faint rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains to pierce the gloom. In the shadows, he could make out four Hounds, standing guard.

"Alright," he said. "So the first thing is to get out of this cage."

Morwen smiled, in spite of herself. "I fear that may not be possible," she noted, sadly.

"No need to be negative," Daniel replied.

Mellyan laughed, bitterly. "We will be dead just as soon as Rawn gets around to us," he said. "We..."

At that moment, the door opened, and they looked up, expecting the great Buccan Lord, Rawn. Instead, they saw Vivienne.

"My Lady," one of the Hounds said, stepping forward. "These prisoners are not to receive visitors."

Vivienne sashayed into the room, Colwyn following at her heels. "Visitors? As though I would demean myself to ‘visit' with such filth." She smiled, coldly. "No; these insignificant creatures tried to imprison me, and Lord Rawn has granted me leave to take one of them to torture for their temerity." She stepped over, and laid a hand on the bars of Mellyan's compartment. "This one," she said.

"I have not..." The Hound began.

"I have had a most trying time," Vivienne said, with a hint of menace in her voice. "Do not test me."

"No, My Lady," the Hound replied. He stepped forward, and moved the lock on the compartment.

"Thank you," Vivienne said, and a beam of ruby light sliced through the Hound's body. He slumped to the ground, dead. The three remaining guards began to react, but Colwyn was already in motion, and shot them dead. Only one shot was fired in return, and that was poorly aimed and came nowhere near Vivienne or her bodyguard.

"Hurry," Vivienne instructed, pulling open the door to Mellyan's cage.

"What are you doing?" Mellyan asked, warily, stepping from the cage.

"Setting you free," Vivienne replied, impatiently. "You released me, even if you did not mean to. I am sorry for deceiving you," she added. "But I was desperate and...I have changed since then," she assured him. "I do not know how or why, but before I could reach Carngrysyl I began to regret what I had done."

"The effects of the Cauldron were wearing off," Daniel realised.

"You are lying," Mellyan accused the Buccan.

"No," Vivienne protested. She put her arms around him, but he did not respond. "I want to make amends," she promised. "Look," she said, when he still would not reply. She stepped away from him and worked the lock on Daniel and Morwen's compartment, and then on the other two. Fortunately, all four proved to have the same combination.

Warily, Daniel, Morwen and Goroyn emerged. The warrior lay still, caught by the stray staff blast, and Goroyn went in to check on his condition.

"I want to help you, Mellyan," Vivienne said.

"Get us to the library," Daniel suggested.

"Rawn has sealed it," Vivienne replied. "It would be suicide to...Yes; the library," she agreed, seeing the resolve in Daniel's eyes. "I can tell you how, but let Mellyan and I leave."

"I am not leaving," Mellyan told her.

"You can not stay!" She cried. "You will be killed!"

"Why do you care?" The boy asked.

Vivienne hung her head in shame. "I do not want anything to happen to you," she admitted. "I would...hurt, if you were to die."

"That's touching, really," Daniel said. "But we need to get to the library, or we're all going to die very soon."

Vivienne looked imploringly at Mellyan, but although the boy had clearly been touched by her profession of concern, he was resolute.

"I am going with them," he said.

"Then so am I."

"I will accompany you," Colwyn added.

Morwen turned away to face Goroyn. "Is he dead?" She asked, pointing to the man who had been hit.

"Yes."

Morwen hung her head. "How many more?" She wondered aloud. Daniel hugged her, gently.

"Come on then," Vivienne grumbled, impatiently.

"Just a moment," Daniel told her. "We have lost eleven good men; give us a few seconds to honour them."

"This is a war," Vivienne replied. "People die."

Morwen pulled away from Daniel and rounded on the Goa'uld. "Do not speak of my people as though they meant nothing," she hissed.

"They meant something," Vivienne acknowledged. "Now they are dead."

Morwen stepped forward, fists raised. Colwyn moved to block her path.

"Wait!" Daniel said. "That's it."

"What is what?" Mellyan asked, confused.

"The Lapsit Exilis," he said. "The Lapsit Exilis; the Lapis ex Coelis. Of course! It's so simple."

"That's good," Morwen said. "Now what are you talking about, Dein...Daniel?"

"It's...I'll explain later," he promised. "For now, just believe me when I say that I know what it is that we have to do."

"Do we no longer need to go to the library?" Vivienne asked, hopefully.

"More than ever," Daniel replied.

"Alright," she sighed. "But quickly. Rawn has contacted Mab, and she will be here soon to question you herself."

Daniel and the Logrians gathered up weapons from the fallen Hounds, and then Vivienne led them away. Colwyn and Goroyn were the last to leave, and before they followed, the Changeling stopped the General with a look. "I am sorry for your losses," he said. "My Lady..."

Goroyn nodded. "I understand," he said. "And it is war."

"Yes, it is."

*

 _Carndeinol_   
_1999_

"Will he talk, do you think?" Fearghus asked. He was more-or-less ignoring Jack, so that he could focus on terrorising Sam. He was not the most credible torturer Sam had ever faced, but then again he was not here to do the torturing, and he did make a very convincing would-be-rapist.

"I hope he does not talk," Fearghus said. "I am looking forward to this, so very much."

Sam shuddered as he stroked a hand down the side of her neck, but forced herself to stay calm. "What's the matter?" She asked, softly. "Mab not good enough to keep you satisfied."

"Silence!" Fearghus roared, right in her face. Sam snapped her head forward as much as she could, but the strap around her neck pulled her up short before she could make contact with his face. He seized her by the hair and pushed her head back, struggling one-handed to attach an additional leather strap to hold it in place. "I am going to enjoy this so very much," he told her. He stood back a little. "When my Queen gives me leave, I will make your violation the most painful..."

With a metallic clang, the heavy golden bowl struck the back of Fearghus' head, sending him staggering into Sam, and spilling rose petals across the chamber. The Goa'uld turned in rage, and the handmaiden struck him again.

"Leave her alone!" The girl demanded.

"Insolent brat!" Fearghus struck her a backhanded blow that sent her reeling. She stumbled, and fell against Jack, while the second handmaiden threw the heady liqueur in Fearghus' face before smashing him in the head with the pitcher. The third ran in and began bashing him with her spear, while the fourth struggled with the heavy sword.

"Hey, kid," Jack whispered, on the verge of collapse. "Top pocket of my shirt."

Fearghus grabbed the spear just below the head and tore it from the handmaiden's grip. He swept the butt around, knocking the two girls down before advancing on the sword-bearer, who raised the blade two-handed in defiance. The heavy sword sagged in her hands, but she faced the inevitable with calm.

"Now..." Fearghus began, before a quiet sound interrupted him. "What?" He asked, and then flames leaped up his body, flickering up his chest and all over his face as the liqueur burned. His hair caught fire, and he screamed in pain and fear. He half-turned towards the prisoners and the flower-girl, but the three other handmaidens came together, and between them managed to lift the sword and drive it forward through Fearghus' body.

Fearghus cried out once, a short, sharp sigh, then fell in a smouldering heap on the floor.

The handmaidens watched in shock for a few minutes, then ran to untie Jack and Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said. "But how...?" She stopped, her question answered, as the flower-girl handed a cigarette lighter back to Jack. "I didn't know you still smoked," she said.

"I don't," Jack replied. "But you never know. Keep it," he told the flower-girl. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"I am Breaca an Conoc," she replied, with a little bow. "I do not believe we have met, but you may know my father; Conoc Hir. This is my sister, Breage," she added, indicating the pitcher-girl. "These are Demelza and Senara." The spear-carrier and sword-bearer bowed, politely. None of the girls looked too troubled by the fact that they had just killed a man.

"You were the girls taken from Marasnan Woles," Sam realised.

"Yes," Breaca agreed. "Mab told us that we must serve. If we refused, if we did not give satisfaction, if we gave any sign of displeasure with our lot, or if we acknowledged our families when we saw them, she threatened to kill five of our people each time. But we heard her say they were to kill our people anyway," she explained. "So we have nothing to lose."

Jack smiled. "I like these kids," he admitted. He leaned over Fearghus' body and after a moment handed Sam the Goa'uld's hand device.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, gingerly accepting the weapon. She did not much care for them at the best of times, and this one still had bits of Fearghus cooked onto it. "Thank you...so much."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Major," Jack replied, unbuckling Elowen's sword-belt from Fearghus' body. He hurriedly wiped his hands on the carpet. "Some days this is the best job in the world," he said, fastening the belt around his own waist. "This is not one of those days."

"Amen," Sam agreed, pulling on the hand device.

Jack shrugged. "Still. Enough of our problems; why don't you give those two a hand." He pointed at the two cylinders where Mab's hapless victims were transforming into Hunter-hosts.

"Yes, Sir," Sam agreed. While Jack tore down curtains to wrap the women in, Sam held out her hand and aimed the lowest power blast she could at each of the cylinders in turn. They burst open, spilling their viscous contents across the floor. The two women remained suspended, held up by wires and intravenous tubes. As quickly as she dared, Sam pulled out the needles and removed the devices Mab had imbedded in their flesh.

"What's your name?" Jack asked Cathbad's handmaiden, as he hung a curtain around her shoulders.

"Lowenna an Cathbad," she replied, vaguely, apparently only barely conscious. Her hands groped for the edges of her impromptu robe and pulled it around herself. The room felt warm to Jack, but to a woman soaked through and wearing only a flimsy shift, it must have seemed otherwise.

"Breaca," Jack said. "You and your sister stay with her, okay?"

"We shall," the girl agreed.

The other girl seemed more aware, but nearly incapable of human communication. She allowed Jack to wrap her up however, and followed when they headed for the door.

"My step-sister went to convent school," Jack said.

"Are you feeling alright, Colonel?"

"My step-mother was Catholic, and so my step-sister was educated by nuns right up until she got her degree in theology," Jack went on. "Was thinking of being a nun at one stage, and in high school she decided she was going to write a new translation of the Sanctoral of Bernard Guy."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"A collection of lives of the saints," Jack replied. "You thought I didn't know what hagiography is, didn't you?"

"Sorry," Sam apologised.

"It's okay," Jack said. "I just wanted to clear that up. You take point, Carter; we'll be right behind you."

*

Elowen paused at the top of the library stairs to gather her courage. She knew that what she was about to do would decide the fate of her entire world. She looked at Taliesin, and took heart from knowing that he was with her. They had done well so far, fighting past two patrols without losses, but even if they conquered here, there was every chance that they would be destroyed by Mab's orbital weapons.

"Your Grace," Teal'c said, softly. "We must keep moving."

Elowen looked around, and realised that he did not just mean that they might be attacked at any moment. The longer they waited, the more chance the warriors had to grow fearful. She nodded in gratitude, first to Teal'c and then to Taliesin, and led the way down.

*

 _Carngrysyl_   
_984_

The silence of the library was shattered as a Hound tumbled down the stairs. The sounds of a struggle followed him down, and a few moments later Vivienne led the surviving members of the raiding party into the cavernous chamber.

"And Rawn just ignored all of this?" Daniel asked, amazed.

"He has a problem comprehending the value of the written word," Vivienne replied. "I believe it relates to his inability to read without moving his lips. He despises knowledge; I am only glad this was not all burned."

Daniel nodded absently, focused on his goal. He made his way through the dusty shelves to a lectern.

"Where do we go now, Daniel?" Morwen asked.

"Open the door," Daniel said. "Then down the stairs."

"What door?" Vivienne demanded.

Daniel smiled, enigmatically. Then he opened the cover of the lectern, activated the control panel and opened the hidden door, revealing the secret alcove, the stone, the anvil and the sword.

"That is your blade," Morwen realised.

"No," he corrected. "But it will be."

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He went over and grasped the hilt, and as it had done before – or as it would do again – the blade came away smoothly in his hand. Without a sound the floor around the great pillar sank away to reveal the stairway. "You have to go down there," he told Morwen. "And I have to show you what to do. The rest of you..."

"We shall hold the stairs," Vivienne promised, wearily. "Just promise me that if you activate the Light, Colwyn and I shall be spared."

"I swear it," Daniel replied, as he buckled on the sword belt.

Morwen looked doubtful. "Do we dare leave them to guard our backs?" She asked.

"We shall be here as well, My King," Goroyn assured her.

Daniel laid a hand on her shoulder. "Have a little faith, Morwen," he told her.

"Good luck," Mellyan said.

"And you," Morwen replied. "All of you."

Morwen and Daniel descended into the ground. Goroyn looked at Colwyn, and the Changeling nodded.

"We shall guard the top of the stairs," the General said. "Mellyan; you and Vivienne stay down here. If anyone gets past us, they are yours to deal with."

"You do not command me," Vivienne said, bridling.

Colwyn stepped forward. "Please, My Lady," he said. "For once, heed my counsel and do as the General _advises_."

"Very well," the lady agreed. "Your plan is sound, General; you may proceed."

Goroyn smiled. "Thank you, My Lady," he said. "Take care of her, lad," he told Mellyan. "And you, take care of him," he added.

"I will," Vivienne promised, without taking offence.

The two soldiers mounted the stairs, while Mellyan and Vivienne watched them go. None of them saw the figure concealed among the shelves, who had been watching them since their arrival.

Lord Rawn, consort of Mab, had finally been desperate enough to turn to the library for aid in his search. Since he did not wish the humiliation of admitting this u-turn without results to display, he had come down himself to search for a clue to the whereabouts of the _Phosophos_ , until now without success. His hands itched with the desire to kill the treacherous bitch, Vivienne – _a problem comprehending the value of the written word_ , he fumed – but he knew that the _Phosophos_ was more important.

On silent feet, he stole to the edge of the stair and dropped down.

_*_

_Carndeinol_   
_1999_

"If Teal'c and Elowen have organised this attack, they must be in the control room," Sam said.

"Agreed," Jack said. "We should find somewhere safe to leave the girls and then..." He stopped dead in his tracks as a black-clad figure rounded the corner ahead.

"Going somewhere?" Pras purred.

"No manners at all." Sam spun around, and saw Reka approaching from behind them.

"Should have stayed where the slaves walk," Pras chided. "Up here, we rule."

Jack swung at Pras, but the Hunter caught Jack's wrist in his gauntleted hand, then sent Jack spinning away with a powerful, backhand slap. The sword dropped to the floor, and stabbed eight inches into the stone.

"Bad children," Reka scolded, looking with hungry eyes at the handmaidens. "Do you not know? If you are bad, the monsters will get you." She lunged at Demelza, but Sam raised the hand device and threw her backwards. As usual, her control of the weapon was minimal, and the force of rage which filled her at the sight of a child being threaten surged uninhibited through the crystal, driving the Hunter against the corridor wall with the force of a steam hammer. Reka struck with a painful crack; her eyes flared and faded, and she slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.

"No!" Pras roared. "Not again." He sprang at Sam, but Jack leaped in the way, and they went down in a struggling heap.

Jack barely fought free of the tangle, knowing he could not match the Hunter's strength in a grappling match. He reached up as he did so, and pulled a tapestry down over Pras' head. "Get the kids out of here," he called. "Get to the Grail and finish this." He tugged the sword from the floor, and thrust at the bundle of fabric, but as though warned by some sixth sense, the struggling Hunter managed to roll away from the blow.

"Sir..."

"Go!"

Seeming to rally, Lowenna gathered the four handmaidens close to her and moved away. "Do what you have to," she told Sam. "I will look after these."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Thank _you_ ," Lowenna replied. She took to her heels, and Sam – with one last look back – did the same.

Jack kept stabbing at Pras, but even bound the Hunter was an elusive opponent, and after a few more moments the tapestry was torn asunder and the Goa'uld rose up in fury. He was bleeding from a few glancing cuts, but his face registered no pain; only anger. His vulpine features were contorted in fury, and his eyes had gone blood red throughout. He raised his hand, and Jack saw that the fingers of the elf-bow now sported two-inch claws.

"You. Will. _Pay!_ " Pras cried, and launched himself at Jack.

The proto-hunter, forgotten by all, huddled in a corner and shivered.

*

 _Carngrysyl_   
_984_

At the head of the library stairs, Goroyn and Colwyn made ready. Fortunately, the stairs lay at the end of a passageway, so there was but one approach. At the top of the stairs, two carved newel posts stood out from the walls, providing a little cover.

"I would be glad of a blade," Goroyn admitted. "These spears are effective weapons, but I would wish to go out with a sword in my hand."

Colwyn unbuckled his own blade, a single-edged langseax, and handed it to Goroyn. "It is more knife than sword," he said. "But it is a blade."

"I can not," Goroyn demurred. "You should..."

Colwyn smiled. " _I_ shall go out with a staff weapon in my hand, for the staff is to my people as the sword is to yours; the badge of a warrior. This weapon was given to me by my master to signify that my training was complete," he added. "I have borne it to battle many times."

"When I was very young," Goroyn said. "My cousin, a mere babe named Colwyn, was taken from his crib; by the faeries, it was said."

Colwyn smiled. "I am half your age again, old man," he said. "I am not your cousin, but I would be proud to call you brother." He held out his hand, and Goroyn clasped it tightly.

"This has been a strange war," the General observed. "And it grows ever stranger."

"It will soon be over," Colwyn promised. "One last ride, and then you and I can sleep."

Goroyn sighed as he buckled on Colwyn's langseax. "It has been a long road," he agreed. "I am looking forward to the rest. Why does a man such as yourself serve the Buccan?" He asked, apropos of nothing.

"Usually, we Changelings have no choice," Colwyn replied. "You have no idea what it means to me that my last battle will be one I choose to fight."

From the distance, the sound of marching feet disturbed their thoughts.

"Here they come," Goroyn said. "I guess someone heard us when we took care of the guards," he mused; there were far too many feet for a routine patrol.

"To old soldiers," Colwyn said, raising his hand.

"To old soldiers," Goroyn agreed, clapping his hand against the Changeling's. He looked to the minimal cover of the newel post. "Colwyn; what say you we show those youngsters downstairs how to fight," he suggested.

Colwyn looked him in the eye, and they grinned at each other. "I say, let us show the _world_ how old warriors are supposed to reach their end," he agreed.

Together, they walked forward from the stairs towards the first corner of the passage. As the Changelings began to pour around the bend, the two old men began to fire.

*

Rawn crept down the stairs, silently laughing at the foolishness of his enemies. While they fought to the death to defend the entrance, he would be wresting control of the _Phosophos_. Soon, the power of the ship would be his to command. Queen Mab would be so pleased with him. She would reward...

No; once he controlled the Light, he would be King and Mab would be his slave. She would do whatever he demanded of her, or he would replace her with another, more pliant consort. Her sister Niamh was as fair as Mab but more biddable; he would punish her for never taking him seriously. Then he would teach his rivals to respect him, and bring the fear of the faerie host into the arrogant System Lords who once cast them out to the edges of Goa'uld space.

"Now, you know what to do?" The one called Daniel was saying.

"I do," the woman replied. Morwen, they called her; the King. He must have missed her when he slaughtered the others, but he was glad of the oversight now; when he ruled, she would make a fine slave, and he would enjoy breaking her to his will.

Rawn drew the sword from his hip; the sword he had taken from Daniel. Its weight in his hand felt slightly clumsy, but his Changelings reported that it cut through metal and stone with ease. He had to possess such a weapon, and by the same token he was compelled to use it.

 

"I am afraid," Morwen confessed.

"Don't be," Daniel replied. "This is what you were born to do." He kissed her, tenderly. "But hurry; the others can not hold forever."

"Yes," she agreed. "I will...Look out!" Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Rawn looming up behind them, sword raised. She hurled Daniel down and threw herself backwards, but Rawn's blade still slashed through her tunic and cut a deep gash in her side.

The Goa'uld roared in frustration, angry at having missed his intended victim and struck his intended slave. Morwen staggered back, but forced herself to keep her feet, knowing that if she fell she would never get up again.

"No!" Daniel bellowed, drawing his own sword and slashing at Rawn. The Goa'uld fell back into a fighting stance. "Go!" Daniel told Morwen. "I'll hold him as long as I can."

"I love you," she said, as she backed away along the railing.

"And I you," he promised.

Rawn, sensing that Morwen was the true danger, tried to feint past Daniel to reach her, but Daniel hacked at him, beating him back. They joined in combat, the identical blades setting up an almost musical  ring each time they clashed.

*

 _Carndeinol_   
_1999_

Sam hurried towards the library, and almost ran straight into Ythel's squad. She raised her hand, but lowered it again when she realised she was among friends.

"Major Carter," the young guard said. "Are you alright."

"For now," she allowed. "I need to get to the control room, and Colonel O'Neill needs help. He is fighting a Hunter back the way I came."

Ythel nodded. "My orders were to bring you to the Queen in the Grail chamber," he said. "These warriors will escort you. I will go and help the Colonel."

"Sir," his lieutenant argued. "You can not go alone."

"Getting the Major to the Grail is our priority," Ythel replied. "But the Hunters killed Vepa. This is personal."

"Ythel..." The young warrior began.

"Go. That is an order." He turned, and went back the way Sam had come.

"Get me to the Grail chamber," Sam said, taking charge to relieve the lieutenant's confusion. "Hopefully we can keep any more of our friends from dying."

 

Jack fought defensively, using the reach of his sword to keep Pras at bay, but the Hunter was too fast and too strong, and frankly too incautious for such a tactic to work for long. In the end, Pras simply accepted a stab wound through the right-hand side of his abdomen as a fair exchange for getting a grip on Jack's throat.

"She killed my lover," the Hunter whispered. "Now I shall kill hers."

Jack drove his knee up hard between Pras' legs, and shoved the Hunter away from him. "I'm not her lover," he said, indignantly.

Pras recovered and drove a punch into Jack's midriff that folded him up like a broken camp bed. "She cares for you," he purred. "That is enough."

The Hunter raised his armoured fist, but before he could deliver the coup de grace, Ythel raced along the passageway and sprang, grabbing at the gauntlet and bearing Pras down. The sword, still lodged in Pras' gut, twisted and cut free, drawing a scream from the Goa'uld's lips, but a moment later he had thrown Ythel off, and the young warrior lay winded against the wall.

Pras struggled to his feet and lifted the sword, blood flowing freely from the gaping wound in his side. "Now," he said, raising the weapon over Ythel.

*

As Elowen and Teal'c crossed the library, a group of faeries sprinted from the spiral stairway and hurtled past on their way out. They completely ignored the incoming warriors in their panic.

"What are they running from?" Elowen wondered.

Teal'c frowned. "Hurry," he said.

They jogged down the stairs and into the control room, the Logrians quite taken aback by the gleaming walls. A sole figure still worked on the main platform: A tall, slender woman with silver-blonde hair, dark eyes and red lips. She was moving quickly, and looked harried and flustered.

"Mab!" Elowen challenged, running forward, her sword raised.

"No!" The woman cried, hurling herself aside. The sword cut through the railing around the platform, and the Goa'uld cowered in terror. "I am not Mab!" She pleaded. "I am Niamh, Mab's sister; I just make things work."

"You support her," Elowen accused. "You are as guilty as she."

"If you kill me you all die!" Niamh cried.

Elowen lowered the blade a fraction. "Explain," she said.

"In ten minutes this ship will try to lift off, and destroy itself. I can stop it," Niamh replied. "Swear you will let me go, and I will do so."

"Why would you help us?" Peran demanded, suspiciously.

Teal'c smiled, coldly. "Because we are between her and the door," he said.

*

 _Carngrysyl_   
_984_

Daniel was skilled, but from the very first it was clear that Rawn was the better fighter. With characteristic arrogance, the Goa'uld fought only hard enough to force Daniel to wear himself down, confident in his eventual victory.

"I will cut you open and pull out your entrails," Rawn told Daniel, mocking him as he easily parried the human's attacks. "Then I shall use them to tie your woman down, and I shall soon make her forget you. No human can compare to the love of a Lord of the Buccan."

Daniel grinned, horribly. "I'm so glad she's going to kill you," he said.

"I do not think so," Rawn laughed. "But for that threat, I shall have to find a very special way to make her scream."

Daniel gave a wordless cry, and hammered wildly at Rawn. Laughing, the Goa'uld blocked each attack, knowing that the human was all but exhausted. As he parried the last, frenzied stroke however, a spark flew up from where the blades touched. A tiny chip broke out of Rawn's sword, about an inch from the hilt, and spun through the air to slice into the soft humours of the Goa'uld's eye.

Rawn bellowed in pain, until the sound was cut off in a sharp wheeze.

"You were right," Daniel admitted, his sword lodged in the Goa'uld's chest, a gaping cut running from shoulder to sternum. "She didn't kill you."

Rawn gasped once, the light fading from his eyes, then Daniel pulled the sword down. The blade cracked the Goa'uld's sternum, then cut on through his flesh, ribs parting like grass before a scythe. Rawn's body fell in half, and crashed to the platform to the left and right of Daniel.

*

The sounds of battle moved closer to the head of the stairs. In the library, Vivienne and Mellyan stood to the right of the stairs, out of sight of anyone descending.

"Are we going to die?" Vivienne asked Mellyan.

"Looks like," Mellyan admitted.

"It is not fair," Vivienne complained. "I do not want to die. I want to live."

Mellyan shrugged. "So do most people," he replied. "But we do not always get a choice."

"We could have fled."

Mellyan looked over and met the Goa'uld's eyes. "You could have run on your own," he said.

"Not without you," she told him.

He smiled. "I love you, Vivienne."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means...I would rather see you smile once more before I die than live a thousand years without," he said.

"Charming, handsome and a poet," she said. "Your wish is my command." Her lips curled into a genuine, open smile, but moments later sank again into a frown. "But I do not want to see you die," she admitted. "Perhaps," she hazarded. "Perhaps I love you?"

Mellyan laughed. "Perhaps you do." He looked up the stairs, concerned. "Should we help them?" He wondered. Vivienne leaned around him, and even in imminent fear of his life he shivered at the touch of her body against his.

"Do not look!" Vivienne shouted, suddenly. She gripped his arms and drew him back around, just as a burst of light shone from the opening, illuminating the entire library for a moment.

Vivienne stepped out, and Mellyan followed. Two figures tumbled down the stairs, leaving a trail of blood; behind them, other figures milled about, and many more lay unconscious. A few tried to aim weapons, but Vivienne and Mellyan shot those down. When all seemed clear, Vivienne ran to the two men who had fallen. Colwyn had wrapped his body protectively around Goroyn's, but both men were dying. Goroyn's eyes stared sightless at the ceiling, his body a mass of wounds, and his right hand groped on the floor.

"A sword," Colwyn croaked, bleeding from a dozen staff burns and a stab wound to the belly, where the blade had cut under his pouch plate. He reached out and snared a staff weapon. "Get him a sword."

Mellyan dashed up the stairs to grab the langseax Goroyn had dropped. Vivienne blasted the two Hounds who tried to stop him, and he all but hurled himself back down.

Colwyn grabbed the sword from Mellyan's hand, and pressed it into Goroyn's. "There, brother," he said. "Rest now."

Mellyan knelt beside the General. "Sir?" He asked.

"Hold the line, lad," Goroyn gasped staring at nothing, and Mellyan had no idea if he was talking to him, or to another youth in a time long past. With a sigh, Goroyn died.

"I will, Sir," Mellyan promised. "I will."

"Get up, Colwyn," Vivienne demanded. She tried to sound stern, but her voice was cracking.

"I am sorry, My Lady," the Changeling replied, a tiny spot of blood bubbling on his lips. "I regret that at the last I must disobey you."

"You can not die," she said. "I forbid it."

Colwyn smiled. "I am glad to know that you care," he said.

"I do not," she insisted. "I do not care; I just...Get up, Colwyn! I need you! Colwyn! Get up, damn you! Get up!"

"Vivienne," Mellyan said, gently. "He is gone."

"No. I will not allow it!" She said, clutching at Colwyn's armour. "I forbid him to die! I forbid..." She broke down and sobbed.

"Vivienne!"

"Leave me alone."

"I can not," Mellyan said. "They will attack again in moments. We have no time to grieve." He hugged her tightly. "If we do not join them, then we shall mourn them after."

Vivienne nodded. She rose and turned to face the stair. "You take the left," she said. "I shall take the right."

They had barely taken their places when the attack came; it seemed that every Changeling left in the palace was swarming down the library stairs. They fired as fast as they could, but there were so many of the enemy. As the Changelings poured into the chamber, Mellyan fought to cross the width of the stairs and reach Vivienne, but it was like fighting the tide. The warriors barely seemed to care for their own lives, and while he cut down almost a dozen they simply pressed on until his knife was torn from his hand and his arms pinned.

He looked up, and saw Vivienne similarly held, thrashing wildly, trying to shake the three Changelings holding each arm. For a moment she wrestled one arm free; she seemed like a force of nature, beautiful in her incandescent rage, and Mellyan thought that she might win free. A Changeling moved between them, and when he stepped away Vivienne was clutching a bloody wound in her stomach. She looked up at him, her agony mixed with the blank incomprehension of a woman who had never expected to die.

Her killer raised his blade again, and another Hound stepped in front of Mellyan, a blade glinting in his hand. The youth looked up, eyes brimming with tears. The knife started forward, and then the world seemed to catch fire.

*

_Carndeinol_

_1999_

Sam hurried down the stairs and found Teal'c and Elowen watching Niamh like a hawk.

"Teal'c," she said. "What's Mab doing here?"

"She claims to be Mab's sister," Teal'c replied. "She is deactivating a launch command which would destroy this ship. I am watching her for any sign of treachery."

"This ship and everything else in the valley," Sam guessed. "If you try to launch the reactors would overload?"

"That is correct," Niamh replied. "You are an engineer?"

"Just keep an eye on her," Sam told the Jaffa. "I'll get to work on the weapons."

"You won't find a way to make them function," Niamh assured her. "I worked on them for days."

"I'll take my chances," Sam told her. She went down the steps to the lower level, deciding to start with the chair where Daniel had vanished. Her escort followed her. "I'll be okay," she assured them.

"There could be other faeries hidden down here," the lieutenant told her. "We shall keep watch while you work."

"Thanks," Sam said. She could not feel the presence of any Goa'uld or Jaffa, but she did not have time to explain that. "Now, let's see what we can..." She suddenly felt dizzy, her equilibrium going haywire. Mab was deploying her spatial weapons.

*

In the palace above, the effect of the space-time warp was almost as bad as in the unprotected city. Jack was just regaining his feet when he was knocked down again, but at least Pras fell as well. Jack struggled up, but before he could stand the Hunter had flipped himself gracefully to his feet and was looming over Ythel once more. He drew back the sword, and grinned viciously at Jack, but in the moment before he could strike he was once more tackled to the ground, this time by the proto-hunter, the curtain falling aside as she pounced on Pras like a crazed beast.

Pras fell, crying out, and the young woman tore at his face and throat with her teeth and nails. Only once he was still and silent did she look up at Ythel, with fear in her eyes.

Very slowly, the young man reached out towards her. "Vepa?" He asked.

"Ythel," she whispered, hoarsely.

_*_

"What is happening?" Elowen asked, struggling down to Sam. As before, the control room was protected from the seismic disturbance, but the Queen discovered that even a static staircase was rather tricky to negotiate when a body was not drawn naturally down to the steps.

"Mab is attacking!" Niamh screamed. "She thinks I am dead or have betrayed her, so she will destroy the palace herself. There is nothing we can do to..."

"...s too soon!" With a disconcerting lack of fanfare, Daniel appeared in the chair behind Sam. There was no flash of light, and no sound besides his anguished cry. "Damnit!" He exclaimed.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Daniel leaped down from the chair and embraced his friend.

Sam wished that she had time to tell him how glad she was to see him, or at least to ask how he came to be wearing Logrian clothes, but time was pressing. "Daniel; sorry to be blunt, but we're all about to die if we can't make this thing work," she explained.

"This...? Of course," he said. "Where's the King?"

"You're the King," Sam replied. "Aren't you?"

Daniel shook his head, impatiently, and caught sight of Elowen. "Ah!" He cried. "Quickly. We have to activate the _Phosophos_ or..."

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked.

"Never mind," he told her, excitedly. "But I know how to do it now!"

Elowen looked almost alarmed. "You do? Then you are...? Oh, my."

"Listen to me," Daniel said. "I don't have time to explain, so you have to trust me. Elowen; give me your sovereignty."

"Of course," she replied, regretfully, taking the bag from around her neck and handing it to Daniel. Taliesin touched her lightly on the arm, but she shook her head, sadly.

Daniel saw none of this exchange, for he had turned and poured the earth over the hand print on the control panel. "Now," he said. "Come up here, Elowen. Sit in the chair."

"What? Me?"

"Yes; you. It has to be a member of the royal bloodline."

"But I'm not..."

Daniel darted down and seized her hands. "Yes, you are," he promised her, gazing into her eyes with a depth of love that took her breath away, but without even a hint of desire. "And here is the proof. You will sit in the siege perilous, and place your hand on the panel. Your sovereignty will bind with you, and you shall become one with the _Phosophos_ ; for a time."

Gently, but urgently, he led her up to the seat. She settled herself in place, and stared at the handprint as though it would bite her.

Daniel leaned over and whispered in her ear. "This is your birthright," he said. "Make your ancestors proud."

Elowen took a deep breath, then pressed her hand down on top of the earth. The panel glowed, and then Elowen was engulfed in blinding light.

*

Ossine was growing weary even before the tremors started. The warriors in the frontal assault had been forced to fight through a wall of their own countrymen, only to find the Changelings waiting for them. They had clashed with the faerie warriors with the blood of their brothers on their swords; Ossine himself had slain his mentor, the usurper Cathbad. The battle had been long and bloody, but if the Queen – his sister – could succeed, then it would be worth the sacrifice; their world would be free of the Faerie forever.

Then the earth shook, and the warriors began to panic. Ossine rallied those nearest to him, and in a desperate push they forced an entrance through the doors of the palace, into the halls where the ground still trembled, but the walls and vaulted ceilings held steady, and did not rain stone upon them. Others followed, and they held the foyer against a Changeling counterattack, but then fire began to rain from the galleries, and Ossine knew that death was near.

"Come on, Elowen," he whispered. "Your people need you."

A small knot of Changelings burst into the hall through a side door, clad in the silver armour of Mab's ceremonial guard. They cut into the flank of the Logrians, but Ossine led his scouts to cut them off. The leader of the Changelings parried a blow from Ossine then swept his feet from under him. The staff weapon was levelled at the young Logrian's face, and it snapped open. He reached for his sword, knowing that he was dead, but then a miracle occurred.

In a red-gold glow like fire, the Changeling vanished. All the Changelings vanished. One moment the battle was a futile last stand, and the next it was over, and the Logrians stood alone in the foyer of the palace.

*

"What is happening?" Mab demanded, as a red-gold light bathed her ship.

"Mab!"

The Faerie Queen looked up in horror, as a burning face appeared in the air before her; the face of Queen Elowen of Logres.

"Mab!" Elowen said again, her voice amplified so that it shook the very structure of the ha'tak vessel. "Leave this place. Your surviving warriors have been returned to your ship. Cease your assault and go back to whatever place spawned you, or you and yours will be destroyed."

Mab stood proudly before the terrible apparition, her fear dissolving. An enemy who would spare her troops did not have the courage for slaughter. "Intensify the assault," she ordered. "Destroy that palace! I shall be in my chambers," she added.

"Mab. Do not be a fool. I give you one last chance to surrender."

"Of course you do," Mab scoffed, before leaving the peltac as fast as she dared. She was confident that the woman would not destroy her ship, but she felt exposed, and needed to be elsewhere; where her enemies could not find her.

On the peltac, the face vanished. The envelope of light which contained the ha'tak vessel grew brighter. "Queen Mab?" One of the pilots asked, speaking through a channel to the Queen's chambers. "Your Majesty?" He looked to his co-pilot. "What do we do?" He asked. On the control console, a light flickered to indicate the launch of an escape pod.

"Shut down the temporal pulse," the co-pilot ordered. "Shut it down and set a course away from this planet."

*

Mab watched from her escape pod. Even if her ship died, she would be safe. She would hide, and wait, and return more powerful than before.

As the glow died around the ha'tak, she felt a surge of triumph. "I knew it!" She crowed. "I knew that bitch did not have the courage to destroy my ship."

"You are the one who fled," Elowen's voice boomed. "So which of us is the coward."

Red-gold light surrounded the escape pod.

"No!" Mab cried out, desperately stabbing her fingers down on the controls for the pod's one-shot hyperdrives.

The light flared, and the pod's hull collapsed.

*

Jack, Ythel and Vepa limped their way down to the control room, where everyone was by now gathered around the glowing siege perilous. The guardsman was holding the proto-hunter like a lover, and the humanity had returned to her feral eyes.

"Hey, guys," Jack said. "You know, there's no Jaffa up there anymore. You do that?"

"Elowen did," Daniel replied.

Jack smiled, wearily. "Hey, Daniel," he said.

"Hey, Jack."

"So, what's happening?" Jack asked.

"Elowen has joined with the machine," Sam explained.

"Will she come out again?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yes, she will," Daniel said, with certainty.

"You seem most confident," Teal'c noted.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, her great-great- _great_ -great-great-great-great- _great-great-_ great-great-great _-great_ -great-great-great-great- _great_ -great-great- _great_ -grandmother did."

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it again. He raised a finger, then paused. "I'll want an explanation on my desk before we debrief," he said.

The glow faded, and Elowen stepped from the machine, looking euphoric, but weary, and a little sad. Taliesin was the first to move forward and catch hold of her, examining the burns on her hand with solicitous affection.

"Your Grace?" Peran asked.

"I am well," she assured him. "It was... _incredible_. I felt as though I were at one with the entire planet."

"In a way I think you were," Daniel told her. "The siege perilous is connected to devices buried in the fabric of this entire world. They spread out from this one point, all across the planet, and when you are in the chair, you are connected to the entire system.

"A long, long time ago," he went on. "This ship was created by a race now long dead."

"The Furlings?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Daniel replied. "Or just a race that learned writing from them. Anyway; according to the writings on the pillar, this race was peaceful, but a handful of renegades felt that they should use their technological achievements for conquest. They built the _Phosophos_ to bring the light of their ‘wisdom' to heathen worlds, by enforcing their value systems, beginning with the subjugation of their own race. Having built the thing however, the crew chosen to fly it realised what a terrifying thing they had created, and determined not to allow it to be used.

"They landed the _Phosophos_ on this planet, and altered its systems so that the weapons designed to destroy worlds could be used to protect them."

"I could feel it," Elowen said. "It is not just a weapon anymore. It also makes our fields fertile, and gives us the weather we need for our agriculture."

"How did you know?" Sam demanded of Daniel. "Where have you been?"

"Not where," Daniel said. "When."

*

Daniel told his story to everyone present, of how he had been transported to the past, and what he had done there, omitting only details of a personal nature.

"The entire account of Deinol: The Sangreal – not San Greal, Holy Grail, but Sang Real, Royal Blood – the Lapis ex Coelis – the earth from the grove, which came from another world in this ship – the Lapsit Exilis – human blood, which no Goa'uld would place value on...I chose all of the elements so that I would remember when I needed to."

"Which is why it's full of cryptic fringe archaeology," Sam realised.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm a man of my influences," he admitted. "Anyway, Vivienne wrote it down for me – I was finding it hard to write at the time – and I made it a little more cryptic than I needed to in order to make sure she didn't abuse the information if she had a relapse to her old ways."

"She lived?" Taliesin asked. "You said she was stabbed."

"Silly child," Niamh scoffed. "A simple knife wound to the stomach is rarely enough to kill a Goa'uld." Almost at once, she looked sorry to have spoken. Most of the people seemed to have forgotten her, and she knew she should have slipped away, but like most of her bloodline, she had a weakness for stories.

"She's right of course," Daniel agreed. "Vivienne survived. The killing blow never fell, because King Morwen activated the _Phosophos_. She swept the planet clean of Changelings and destroyed Rawn's ship. She spared Vivienne, who recovered and married Mellyan."

Elowen nodded. "As I spared Niamh. It is no accident that she survived. Peran: Take her away and have her kept under close guard until it is decided how to deal with her."

Niamh blanched, but allowed herself to be led away.

"What about Mab?" jack asked.

"Mab is dead," Elowen replied. "Her ship was damaged, but when they broke off the attack, I allowed her servants to depart in peace."

"They may come back," Jack cautioned.

"I doubt it," Elowen said.

"They will attack other worlds then," Jack said. "You should have..."

"Have what?" Elowen asked, more weary than angry. "Stretched out my hand and crushed them? Snuffed out their lives as though they were nothing? I do not enjoy death," she said. "And I dread weapons such as these. Your Claymores were horrible enough; I will not be the architect of slaughter on that scale. I can not." She sighed, deeply. "I must sleep," she said. She turned to Daniel. "With your leave?"

"You do not need it, but you have it," he replied. "Taliesin?"

The young man nodded, and let Elowen lean on him for support.

"What now?" Peran asked.

Jack shrugged. "Now we clean up," he said.

*

Of course the first order of business for SG-1 was to restore contact with the SGC, now lost for some weeks. Daniel volunteered to make the short journey to the Gate, as he was uncomfortable with the number of people who were attributing the salvation of Logres to his presence. He also confessed to Sam – who went with him for safety's sake – that he had gone through the aftermath of one Goa'uld invasion on this planet, and had no wish to see another in such detail.

Jack and Teal'c stayed behind to help with the massive effort of sifting through the ruins of Carndeinol for survivors of the occupation and the two quakes, and of burying the dead. Fortunately, most of the town had been abandoned before the second and more powerful tremor, but it was still a grim business. Nevertheless, none of those searching through the rubble would have been in any hurry to swap places with the royal guard, who had undertaken the horrific task of emptying the charnel pit and laying the dead decently to rest.

The first day, Ossine carried a pierced and trampled body from the gates of the palace to the royal chapel, where with the Queen's leave he laid it down in state and sat by it for several hours. In the midst of his vigil, he became aware of a presence behind him.

"They said that the usurper's body was here," the young woman said.

"He is," Ossine replied. "I am sorry if that offends you. He was an admirable man, once. I have but lately learned that I was not sired by the man I called father, but often I wished that I were the son of Cathbad."

"Wish it no more," Lowenna said, lisping a little around her elongated canines. "He _was_ a good man, once; but ever a poor father." She knelt beside him, and together they mourned the man that they had both loved.

Queen Elowen joined them for a short time; no one else came. The next day, Ossine and Lowenna went down to the pit, and assisted the guard in their duty. Throughout the long process of rebuilding the town, they were to be found working at the most menial and unpleasant of tasks, as though it were a penance for their belief in Cathbad's lies.

Many who had been thought dead were released from captivity, although some who had been hoped captured were found to be dead. Breaca and Breage were reunited with their brother, Gurcan, and although they had the sad duty of travelling together to break the news of Conoc Hir's death to their mother and their many other sisters, it was a joyous reunion for those who had never thought to see their kin again. Demelza and Senara also returned to their families, and there was rejoicing amid the sorrow in Marasnan Woles.

After two days, Daniel and Sam returned, bringing with them the search and rescue engineers of SG-6, and a generous shipment of provisions and medical supplies to assist in the rebuilding. Such assistance was willingly welcomed, and when SG-6 found a family of three and a litter of five kittens still alive under a fallen house, they were welcomed as harbingers of good tidings. They were pressed to take a kitten each with such persistence that General Hammond had to be called to arrange emergency quarantine measures for fear that refusal would spark a diplomatic incident. With their hazmat gear, SG-6 were also willing and able – if not exactly eager – to take over the sifting of the lowest levels of the pit.

*

After many days, the routine of Logres began to approach a semblance of normality, and SG-1 were given a chance to rest. At Elowen's insistence, they agreed to remain a few more days and celebrate with the folk of the valley the true end to the crisis. SG-6 returned home; although the invitation was extended to them, their chief memory of Logres was wading in liquefied human remains, and they had little wish to recall it.

On the day of the planned celebration, Elowen came to see Daniel in his room.

"Your Grace," he greeted her. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Elowen curtseyed, politely. She was wearing a plain white gown, and looked positively radiant. "Your Grace," she said. "I was wrong. The Sangreal was real, and by denying it I almost led my people to disaster. I apologise for my doubts, and I wanted to inform you of my intention to abdicate my throne at the feast tonight. I am sorry that I have not had an opportunity to do so before, but it seemed best that I should help my people through this time of trouble."

"Of course it was best," Daniel agreed. "What I don't understand is why you're abdicating now."

"Please do not think me ungrateful," she said. "You saved my people, and I am in your debt. However, I wish to marry Taliesin."

"I know that," Daniel assured her. "Everybody does. Know," he added, quickly. "Not want to marry Taliesin. There's quite a few who do, but..." He smiled at her. "You two were made for each other," he said.

"Then you understand?"

"Not remotely."

"If I remain Queen I must marry the King," she explained, impatiently. "You. The Rexque Futurus."

Daniel sighed. "Not that again," he said. "I thought we both understood that I am _not_ the Rexque Futurus."

"But you are. You found the Grail; you saved my land. You..."

" _You_ ," Daniel corrected her. " _You_ saved your land. _You_ activated the Grail. You are, without a shadow of a doubt, of the line of Morwen, King of Logres."

"The line was wiped out..." Elowen began to protest.

"The line was interrupted," Daniel said. "I would bet any money that your tie comes through your mother; that you were a cadet branch, dispossessed by the usurpers who stole the throne three hundred years ago, but overlooked and left to live in peace, until one of their number found her way back to the throne, to be the guardian of the Grail and the land.

"Morwen was – among other things – the Rex Quondam. You, Elowen, are the Rexque Futurus. I...I'm just someone who was fortunate enough to have witnessed great events. I'll go home with my friends tomorrow, and you will lead your people to a prosperous future."

"But..." Elowen's lip began to wobble, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "But I do not _want_ to!" She cried. "You have to be the Rexque. You have to take this burden away from me. I do not want to rule this land and have people die for me, and I never want to have to use the Grail again."

"Hey," Daniel whispered, gathering the girl into his arms. "It's okay," he said, rocking her back and forth like a child. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're going to be okay. Of course you don't want to use the Grail again, and I hope you never have to. But if it is needed, you are the only person capable of doing it – or at least the only one we know of – and you can't turn your back on that."

"But what if I use it for the wrong reasons? I could do such terrible harm..."

"But you won't," he promised. "You're too strong, and when you need to be weak, Taliesin can hold you up. He's a bard; it's what he does."

"Please," she said. "Please take this away from me."

"I can't," he said. "I'm sorry."

*

Daniel refused a place at the high table, fearing that he would distract attention from Elowen. In its moment of restoration, he argued, Logres needed to see clearly who its leader was. Jack and Sam and Teal'c sat in places of honour with Elowen and Taliesin; Ossine and Lowenna; Gurcan and his wife, Flaeda; and the other nobles of Logres. Daniel meanwhile took a seat with the royal guard where he could watch the high table; it seemed appropriate to the role he had named for himself as an observer.

Before the feasting began, the Goa'uld Niamh was brought out to hear Elowen's judgement. She had helped considerably – albeit under duress – in the clearing of the ruins of Carndeinol, and in thanks Elowen offered her a choice.

"You may either go from this place, down to Porthbucca, and thence to where you will, never to return," the Queen said. "Or you may stay with us, and make a life for yourself here. I am told that it has been done before," she added, glancing towards Daniel.

"Your Grace is very kind," Niamh said. "But I shall take my leave of you. My sister died here. I can never forget that, and however she treated me, she was my sister."

"She will cause trouble," Ythel grumbled. "It is a mistake to release her."

"The Queen has just tasted the power to end any and every life on this planet with a thought," Daniel told the young guardsman. "If I were you, I'd be glad that she still knows how to be merciful."

 

Daniel kept away from Elowen until the end of the night, when he found an opportunity to talk to her in private.

"Your very-great-grandmother would have been proud of you," he said.

"Thank you," Elowen said. "That means a lot to me."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Rebuild," she said. "Raise Carndeinol anew and restore Logres to what it was before."

Daniel smiled. "Could you do me a favour?" He asked. "I think it's been Carndeinol too long; when you rebuild it, why not call it Carnmorwen?"

Elowen smiled. "I think you are right," she agreed. "But tell me; what would my very-great-grandfather think of that?" She looked up at him, shrewdly. "That much is true, isn't it Deinol ap Jago? That you ruled by Morwen's side for almost a year before you disappeared?"

"It is," Daniel said. "And I gave her a child. I only wish I could have stayed to see her grow up."

"Why did you return?" Elowen asked.

"I had no choice," he replied. "It was an accident that took me back to the past; the interaction of the space-time disturbance caused by Mab's temporal pulse weapons with the energy field generated by the Siege Perilous. Just as I was about to be spat out of the chair, a temporal loop opened up. I dropped out at a space-time disturbance of similar frequency, but as near as Vivienne and I could work out, I was caught in the loop and my body was always trying to get back here. Not long after Morwen destroyed Rawn's army, I found myself suffering blackouts, and the others noticed my image seeming to blur. It became harder for me to interact with the world, which was why I had to get Vivienne to write the account for me.

"Vivienne theorised that I was trying to accelerate along the loop and get home," he explained. "At any moment I could have snapped forward and never seen my wife again. I was torn," he admitted. "I wanted to come home, and I wanted to stay with Morwen and our baby. In the end, I only had time to hold my daughter for a few seconds before I found myself back in the control room."

"I'm so sorry," Elowen said.

"It is probably for the best," he sighed. "Take care of Taliesin," he added, after a long pause. "I know he'll take care of you; it's in his blood."

"Oh?"

"Taliesin's family are descended from Vivienne and Mellyan," he replied. "And I have never seen a couple more protective of each other. Didn't you know?" He smiled in fond memory of friends long gone. "The things he remembers come down to him from Vivienne; apparently the Goa'uld components of his DNA fix some of the naquadah from the River Bodrun into the family's physiology and together they allow them to access a very limited form of genetic memory."

"I will...take your word on that," Elowen said.

Daniel smiled, apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've only spoken to Vivienne and Sam about this up until now; I'm used to them making _my_ head spin with the terminology."

"Come back and visit us," Elowen said. "You will always be welcome."

"I would like to do that," Daniel agreed. "This place has a lot of fond memories; although a great many dark ones as well."

"Such is life."

"Indeed it is." Daniel turned to face Elowen. "Well, goodnight," he said. He smiled, almost impishly. "Ave Elowen; Rex Quondam, Rexque Futurus."


End file.
